What if?
by Dusk Flair
Summary: What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Ok, my little sister keeps bugging me for this fanfic though I'm not quite done with my other story. To tell you guys, this is a "WHAT IF" fanfic. I'll try to make this opening chapter appealing enough for your criticism.

**Prologue**

**Issei's POV**

I feel weak, though I can't feel the pain anymore, I slowly feel sleepy. I succeeded in rescuing Ophis but I somehow got infected with the "Dragon Eater" or "Samael's" Blood within my battle earlier. "Samael's" Blood is one of the known Dragon Slayers. And by far, it's the best one. "I'm so sorry Buchou for being weak again. I'm sorry Asia. It seems that this is the end of my line. Well it's just like what I said before, "I guess I'll die as a virgin". I didn't even get to cuddle or suck Buchou's or Akeno-san's oppai. Wait… what am I thinking? I'm dying and I'm still thinking of breasts. Baka! Baka! Baka!

I'm so sorry it ended this way partner. We could've done more things together. Ddraig told me softly.

"It's fine! I actually thank you for being here with me the whole time. Seems that you're going to have another host, eh."

So it seems, but I will always remember you partner. He replied while sniffing.

"Are… are you crying? Wow for a dragon, you got quite a soft part!" I laughed

Am not! This is just my eyes sweating. Hmmp He replied

"Hahaha… could this be true? The Great Red crying of his dying host" I mocked while smiling

You're the one to talk. You're currently dying right now and yet, you have the strength to make fun of me.

"Well it's my last moment after all, and I'd pick to have it with my friend."

"Sekiryuutei?" Ophis asked in a monotone voice.

"Y-yes Ophis?" I answered while my vision slowly becomes blurry.

"Why did you did all of this for me?" She asked

"It's because you are my friend. And it's my duty to protect all of those who are important to me." I said as my vision slowly starts to fade.

"A f-friend?" Ophis asked

"Yes Ophis, you are my friend now."

"I'm so sorry it has to end this way. If I had all of my powers right now, I can bring you to the Dragon Gate." She replied softly.

"It's fine. I would not have it any other way. I'm glad I saved you." After that everything went black.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I woke up to a very bright light and slowly sat up. Everything was white and suddenly I heard a deep voice.

"Welcome, Great Red. I am the creator. I am neither an Angel, Fallen nor a Demon. I am simply here to tell you something. I can make anything happen here." the Creator said as a desk and chair suddenly appeared in front of me.

Forgetting what he's rant, I only heard "I can make anything happen here.".. which means… OPPAI! I stood up, pointed at him and said, "Since you can make anything happen here, I want you to make a lot of naked women to appear here now! I said thinking of the ecchi things I can do to those women… Ufufufu the more I think of it, more blood gushed out of my nose! This is my dream realm! I can make things appear by will- Ouch! My left arm punched me on its own!

Really now partner, your dead right now and yet, your still a perverted idiot Ddraig said breaking me out of my thougts.

"Ddraig! I'm so happy you're okay! A-am I dead? Ain't I supposed to be sent to Hell since I'm a demon."

"No young one, right now we are in between. You are neither dead nor in the land of the living. It seems that it's not yet your time to die."

"I'm not? That's great! Well you can send Ddraig and I back now!" I said excited to come home to Buchou and the others.

"However, there is a twist. I won't send you back to your current time but in the past."

"Ehhhhhhhh?" I asked completely shocked and confused right now.

"You won't be reincarnated from your last death but you would be sent back to your childhood."

Ok, I may not be able to return to my current time but if I was to be sent back to the past, I can save Akeno-san and Koneko-chan, I could also catch up with Irina-san. And I could change a lot in the past.

"I know what you are thinking. But remember this, changing something in the past can greatly affect the future, if you were to save those two club members of yours, there would be a chance you won't meet them as Rias' slaves."

He does seem to have a point there. It seems that I have to start thinking with my brain.

I sighed… This is the only chance I get to meet my friends "Ok, If it means living again, I accept it."

"Good, but before I send you back, we must train you in mastering your Sacred Gear so that as soon as you reach your teenage years, you had fully mastered your Boosted Gear to defend yourself from those Fallen Angels. I also need to train you in combat training and increasing your stamina so you won't be such a puny idiot like before.

"Well sorry for being a puny idiot to you. Wait, how long is training going to last?" I huffed.

"From what I had estimated, it's 2 – 3 years, but from your appearance, aparently 3 – 4 Years of training you." He said not caring a bit on how long

"Ehhhhh? That's so long! Won't it affect the time?" I asked shocked of how long it would take

"No worries, we are in between, time is nothing here."

"Ok then if that's what you say." I sighed

"Well then, awaken your Sacred Gear and let's start."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It has been 4 Years of vigorous training and meditation and finally. And to be honest, ever since the training, my pervertedness somehow almost diminished. Sure I like oppai as much as the next guy but I'm no longer that perverted idiot who only thinks of breasts and only ecchi-ness.

"Well it has been nice training you, but it's time…" The creator told me as he prepared a portal

Are you ready for another life partner? It has been nice to know it's not yet your time Ddraig whispered to me.

"Wait! You did not tell me what age am I going to return to." I asked out loud realizing I had no idea what time I am to go back.

"You'll know when you get there. And do your best!" The creator told me as he ushered me to the portal

"Hai! I'll do my very best. And thank you for training me and most importantly, giving me another chance. Let's go Ddraig!" I said as I entered the portal and faded out.

_Ugh… I feel like Koneko-chan just gave me one hell of a beating. Damn, my head hurts so bad!_

"Issei! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" I heard someone call me. It sounded familiar, it sounded like… like… MOM! I bolted up right and notice a few things; I was back in my room, I feel somehow small so I decided to check the mirror… And I got a shock, I was 6 Years old! But the training somehow enhanced my appearance, so I look like 9 or 10 from size.

"I'm coming mom!" I shouted back as I went out of my room and ready for this second chance in life.

**Author's Note: **So, that's the Prologue, let me know what are your suggestions and criticism guys! I would really appreciate it! And please review! Well, that's done, Dusk Flair… out. :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much guys for the positive reviews I got! I'll do my very best to keep your happy moods up! To tell you guys, If I get such good feedback from all of you, I can update the story every 5 Days to keep you all from waiting. If not though, maybe it might take me a weekly update. Well, enough of that, here's Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

_Previously: _

"_Issei! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" I heard someone call me. It sounded familiar, it sounded like… like… MOM! I bolted up right and notice a few things; I was back in my room, I feel somehow small so I decided to check the mirror… And I got a shock, I was 6 Years old! But the training somehow enhanced my appearance, so I look like 9 or 10 from size._

"_I'm coming mom!" I shouted back as I went out of my room and ready for this second chance in life.  
_

I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. There I saw mom cooking and dad having his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" I happily greeted them as I sat on the chair.

"Ohayou Issei" They both replied in unsion.

"You seem quite happy today. Had a nice dream?" My father asked me with a slight teasing tone.

"Uhh… I guess." I replied slightly nervous. They have no idea that I am from the future.

"Well then, do you have any plans for today?" Mom asked me.

"Uhm… I don't know yet. I still have not decide what to do for today."

The conversation ended and silence filled the dining room until finished speaking and spoke up.

"Well, I'll be upstairs at my room! See you guys." And with that, I ran upstairs.

"He seems to be acting strange today." Mom told my dad

"Yes he is. He seems mature from how he acts. You think he's been doing drugs?" Dad said suspiciously.

"Honey! Our Issei would never do that, he's only 6 for crying out loud." Mom snapped, clearly shocked of dad's judgement.

"Fine… but I've got my eyes on him." He said while narrowing his eyes and returing to his newspaper.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I entered my room, locked the door and called out to Ddraig for us to plan what to do first.

"Partner, you there? I need your help. We need to know what we are going to do first."

[Yes, I am here. For my opinion we must make sure first if your Sacred Gear is at the level where we last used it.]

"Hai, Let's see" I said as I inhaled deeply and…

"Boosted Gear!" and with that, I summoned the 3rd Evolution of my Sacred Gear.

[Well, that's good that you still have the Boosted Gear, now that's off the list. So now, how about we plan what are the things that we are going to change in the past.]

"Hai! I really want to save Akeno-san's mother and Koneko-chan from her traumatization but doing this might greatly affect the future of my friends."

[Yes, partner we must really think of this. But before that, what are we going to do with the Fallen Angels? We have to be extra careful in using your powers cause we don't want unwanted attention right now since your still young. Even though you trained, your still in the body of a child and you don't have your devil powers so fighting one Fallen would really be your end.]

"You're right. We really need to plan this. To be honest, I never really saw an Angel besides Michael-sama. Would the Angels be a threat?"

[Well, since technically you're still a human, I'm pretty sure they won't mind you for the time being but as soon as Rias reincarnates you, that might be a problem.]

"Oh shit! I forgot! How am I supposed to meet Buchou again? I certainly don't want to die again…" I scolded myself for forgetting.

[Don't worry partner, well come up of something, besides, we still have a few more years before you meet Rias and the members of the Occult Research Club.]

"Ok, putting that aside, our main objective is that, at least meet Akeno-san, train my body, and also meeting Koneko-chan at her childhood, and train again."

[It seems so my friend] Ddraig told me softly.

"Well then, I suppose we should start training?"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

After eating breakfast, I asked for mom and dad's permission to go out, and fortunately they allowed me to.

"Wow thanks for the training, we finally reach the top of the hill of the Shrine without getting tired that much."

[So it seems. I'm glad we trained our physical strength]

I looked at the edge of the hill and saw how beautiful the scenery is and how graceful the wind blows.

"Wow I never really appreciated the place before but what I am seeing right now is simply but beautiful. How could someone destroy such place?" I said a little bit too loud until I heard footsteps.

"Ara ara, I thought I heard voices?" I heard a familiar childish voice and turned around and I got a shock.

There stood was a girl with black hair and violet eyes wearing a shrine maiden outfit… She looked so innocent.

Akeno-san

"Who are you?" She asked innocently… maybe a bit too innocent.

"Oh yeah! My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm 6 Years old." I smiled as I introduced myself.

"A-Akeno Hi-Himejima." She said as she bowed. "What are you doing here?" She added.

To say, I was shocked, this was not the Akeno-san I knew. This Akeno seems so innocent and naïve.

"Uhh… I'm sorry for intruding but I can't help but be curious what's on top of this hill. And somehow I got mesmerised by the view and the gentle breeze of the air. Oh, and by the way, are you a Shrine Maiden here?"

"Oh, I'm not but my mom is. She just made this for me." She said as she twirled around. I really found it cute.

I suddenly blushed of thinking of a child as cute. I'm no Lolicon!

"Ara ara, is somebody fantasizing about me?" She teased breaking me out of my thoughts.

[Really now Issei, blushing to a child's tease, *sigh* you really are socially awkward around girls.]

"Shut it!" I grunted.

"Ah-ah I'm sorry but I can't help but f-find you cute in that outfit!" I stuttered while feeling a bit hot.

"Ufufu... is Isse-kun turned on from this outfit? I wonder what is he's reaction if I take these off?" I somehow turned on her S-Mode as she said in a seductive tone while comes near me. Blood is now flowing off my nostrils. Okay this is the Akeno that I know…

"Uhh…" I am currently speechless of how this little child could have such a devious mind. But child or not, it is Akeno-san.

"Ufufufu, Issei-kun looks so cute when he blushes and stutters. I might enjoy teasing you for a bit more." She said as she licked her fingers in a very erotic way. I couldn't help but have even more blood gush out of my nose.

"Akeno? Akeno? Where are you?" I hear a deep voice and a soothing one calls.

"Oka-san! Oto-san!" She ran to her parents and hugged them.

I've never seen such a peaceful family. I despise to those who dare take such a blessing to a little girl.

Breaking the hug, Akeno's father was the first one to notice me.

"Akeno, do you know this boy?" He asked in a deep but calm voice.

"Y-yes father, we just met. I saw him climb here. I just met him though." Akeno replied.

"Isn't he cute?" Akeno's mom came close to me and hugged me from the back and started pinching my cheeks. Ok, now I clearly see where Akeno got her attitude from.

"Mom, dad? Can I play with him?" Akeno pleads to her parents.

They both sighed and then smiled, "Of course you can! Have fun my little princess!" Baraqiel encouraged her daughter.

In return, Akeno takes my hand and drags me off.

"It seems that they would make such a good relationship." Shiru told her husband.

"Yes, I'm glad she finally made a friend. But I hope if she shows her true self, the boy would accept it. She had rather developed a fear of it." Baraqiel sighed.

Suddenly Shiru's demeanour changed. "Now, let's those two love birds and have our own fun." She said in an erotic tone.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It has been a few months ever since my friendship with Akeno started. We had rather gotten close and I thanked myself for giving her a wonderful memory but all good things ends. And it seems that I can't save her mother for it would change a lot in the future. We met at our secret spot at the hill where there is a beautiful scenery especially at sunset.

"Issei-kun?" She said suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts

"Y-yes Akeno-san?" I replied.

"If I am something else, would you still like me?" She said as she lowered her head that her bangs covered her eyes.

Oh no, is she going to tell me that she's a Fallen Angel?

[Issei, this is a vital point, you must hate her.]

'What the heck are you talking about? I can't hurt a girl's feelings!'

[Issei, doing this would replay the events of her mother's death aside from her childhood memories of you. You must let her forget you.]

'But-but I can't I've grown to love her' I admitted

[Do not worry, you'll meet her again but not this time. So please you must do this]

I have no choice, if forgetting her means meeting her again without changing the past, then I would do it for her own good.

"Wh-what do you mean Akeno-san?"

"It's that, I'm… I'm… I'm not human! I'm a fallen angel" She screamed while tears start to flow through her eyes as she showed me her wings.

I'm so sorry for this Akeno, please forgive me.

"A-Akeno, you-you lied to me! How could you! I thought you we're my friend!" I faked acting to be scared while I slowly creep away from her.

"I-Issei-kun…" she said while she tries to reach me. She looked so vulnerable and it really breaks my heart to do this to her. Never in my life had I wanted to kill myself for doing this to an innocent girl.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I try to get away from her. Saying this really rips my heart to shreds. I'm such a bad person! I'm so so sorry Akeno-san. Please forgive me.

"I should have known this might happen." She said between sobs. "I'm so sorry Issei-kun for this" She added as she began to glow a violet hue and after that everything went black.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Oh shit! Not another head ache! I woke up to find myself in my bed.

'What the hell happened? What's going on?"

[Don't worry Issei, you are fine, you just got knocked out.]

'Where is Akeno? What happened to her?' I panicked.

[She is fine. After figuring out that you we're scared of her, it seems that Akeno tried to erase your memories of her. But since you are not from this time, you are unaffected. For now after her mother's death, she is currently residing at her mother's relative. She is fine.]

'I'm such an idiot! Baka! Baka! Baka! I'll never forgive myself for doing this!' I said recalling all of the hurt full things I said to her.

[You did the right thing my partner, it may hurt but it will get better soon.]

*sigh* 'I guess you're right, now, let's move on to the next part of our plan'

I'm so sorry… Akeno.

**Author's Note: **Just like I said earlier, I would try to update every 5 days if the reviews are mostly positive. Well, now that's done… Dusk Flair, out. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **I have been having a PM conversation with "the DragonBard" and I must say, he's quite good at opinions. I might plan to take it up on this chapter; well that's that, time for chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

Few weeks after Akeno's mom died I still can't get over the fact of what I have done to Akeno. Never in my life had I done something so bad. But getting over that, I must continue with my plan. I have to save Koneko. I don't want to break another girl's heart again. Not anymore. I do not care if Ddraig or the 'Creator' scolds me for changing the past but I won't do that ever again. I'm sure I'll figure something out that prevents the future from changing but I swear to Michael-sama or Sirzechs-sama I won't hurt a girl's feelings again.

[Issei, you seem to be lost in thought lately, is there something bothering you?] Ddraig asked me.

'Nothing really, I'm just planning for our next move.' I said.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I was at the park just relaxing when I heard rustling sounds in the bushes.

'What was that?' I asked.

[I have no idea but be vigilant] Ddraig said also curious to what was making the sound.

I secretly summoned Ascalon, the Holy DragonSlayer Sword and prepared to attack if it's hostile.

To my surprise it was a crying girl with white hair, petite figure and cat like ears…

Koneko

"Ko-konek-NO-Shirone!" I shouted getting her attention. I called her Shirone as her first name and Koneko was given to her yet.

"H-huh?" She looked up and immediately those eyes became terrified. "P-please don't hurt me…" She said trying to move away slowly as soon as she saw me holding a weapon.

Realizing this, I quickly returned the Holy Sword back to its realm and ran to her. "Shh… don't cry. I won't hurt you but please tell me what happened." I said trying to comfort her.

"Th-they are scary. They are t-trying to hurt me." She said between sobs.

"Don't worry I'm here. I'll protect you, Shirone…" I said sadly while putting my hand on her shoulder fearing that if I became too close, she might freak out.

"How did you know my name" Her sobs slowly fading and a curious look formed on her face which I found extremely cute

"Uhh…" Oh shit! What am I going to do? I can't tell her I'm from the future. "Cause… uhh… I'm your sister's friend and she told me your name." I said hoping she would buy it.

"By the way let's take you to my house. It's very dangerous for a girl like you to be wandering out in the streets." I said as I picked her up bridal style. She's not that heavy and from my training, I can carry her without that much effort.

She blushed which is really cute for her. "A-arigato… you have not told me your name yet." She said as I started to walk.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. But you can call me Isse cause you're my friend." I said while smiling broadly.

"M-my f-friend?" she stuttered out.

"Yes Shirone I am your friend. And I won't let anyone hurt you."

"A-arigato Issei-senpai." She said in a soft voice that immediately reminded me of her future self.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Please mom, dad can we take her in? She has no play to stay in. And I promise I would take care of her." I pleaded to my parents.

They sighed. "Well we can't leave her alone in the streets so yes. But you have to take responsibility of her Issei." They told me in a serious tone.

"Hai! I would take good care for her." I suddenly felt déjà vu because it reminds me of Asia. After that, I left to return to Shirone in my room.

"He better be sure about that decision of his." My father grunted.

"Honey! Why would you say that" My mother asked shocked my papa's reaction.

"Maybe he would just take advantage of that girl." He said while imagining such despicable acts of me and Koneko.

My mother bowed her head that her bangs blocks her sight completely pissed of my father right now. She got a frying pan and said… "Why you! Thinking of such lewd acts." And with that, she charged at him.

All was left downstairs was a shrill scream of agony from my father and a slapping sound of metal

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Isse-senpai, is this your room?" Shirone asked as she looks around.

"Well yeah, it's not much but… not much." I replied having no idea what to describe my room. "Is it okay?"

"Hai. It's okay." She said in a friendly tone while her ears are twitching back and forth which is incredibly adorable.

"And by the way, I find you cute especially with those ears of yours." I smiled.

She blushed and looked away then her eyes widened realizing I saw her true form and asked, "You're not scared of me?" she asked vulnerably which reminded me of Akeno's same question. However, I won't answer the same and hurt Koneko.

"How can I be scared from someone like you? Human or not, if your heart is pure, I'd be happy to have you as my friend. And like I said earlier, I will protect you from those persons who are trying to hurt you. After all, I am your Issei-senpai." I said as I gently stoked her white locks and held her closer. And I am also happy at myself for accepting her.

Her eyes widened and a faint color of pink appeared at her cheeks. And with that, she tackled me on the ground. "Thank you, thank you so much Issei-senpai." She repeated while she remained on top of me and cried in happiness.

"So, can you tell me what happened before I found you at the park? Or would you not rather talk about it?" I asked her.

Her face fell from my statement which I mentally scolded myself for. But she quickly sat up beside me and said. "My sister and I are the last of our kind. And a devil found us and made him our master. To say, we we're happy we get to live in a place where someone accepts us but I do not like our master. He always looks at me differently from my sister." She paused "Then one day, I found out my sister killed our master which I was really scared off and the devils decided to hunt us down. I managed to run away and then you found me." She continued while in a sad expression.

"Ok then it seems you are getting uncomfortable with this conversation Shirone. I won't force you anymore." I said hugging her tightly.

"P-please Issei-senpai…" She said in a soft voice.

"Please what? I asked confused.

"Please don't call me Shirone, I don't want that name. I hate it." She said bitterly.

"Ok, ok, I won't call you that if you are uncomfortable. How about…" I paused. "Koneko?" I asked nervous if she would like it.

"K-koneko? Why Koneko?" she asked confused.

"Cause uhmm… I stands for cat. And right now, you are a NekoMatta right?" I smiled at her.

"I love it! Thank you Issei-senpai!" And with that, she hugged me tightly.

I swore now to my life that I would protect the ones I love. I won't let them get hurt or get taken away from me.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It has been 6 years ever since Koneko started living with us. She also learned to accept her real self while also I managed to train hard and fully master my Boosted Gear and mastered the art of wielding Ascalon much to her Shock of me being bestowed such items. In short, this twelve year old body with the size of a 14 or 15 year old can take down at least 2 or 3 Fallen Angels. I also told Koneko how I met Akeno at my childhood and how I was very sorry for ever saying it to Akeno-san. She listened attentively and promised she would tell Akeno-san if she ever manages to meet her.

My relationship with Koneko also became very close wherein she somehow enters while I'm taking a bath much to my displeasure of blood loss. And I would wake up to find her beside me even though she has her own room. She also "marked" my lap as her favourite stop somehow which resembles a cat's attitude much to me and my parent's discomfort.

We we're walking home from school when 3 tall men stopped our tracks.

The first one said, "Hey you there." He said gesturing to me. "We need that girl. And if you can just hand her over to us, we can all leave here peacefully.

"Issei, those are the ones chasing me before, let's get out of here please." Koneko whispered to me.

"How about no? I won't let you take her away from me. I spent my life protecting her and I won't let someone just take her away." I said completely enraged on how these people dare to show up.

"Ok then, perhaps we'll have to take her by threat" And with that, devil wings sprouted from their back.

"Over my dead body!" I said as I summoned my Boosted Gear and the Holy Sword Ascalon.

"What the… a sacred gear and a Holy Sword? Who are you?" One of the devils said.

"That is none of your business!" I screamed as I charged at them.

**-Battle Scene Interlude -**

I managed to badly wound the 2 devils at the fight. In fear, the third one suddenly harshly pulled Koneko while tying her arms and legs out and carried her on his shoulder. "We can't beat this guy. Let's go now!" And with that he threw something at me that sprayed some smoke, in a matter of seconds, I felt weak and sleepy. I got to my knees trying to stand up but failed.

"K-Koneko…" I said as I tried to reach her while crawling.

"You just don't give up do you?" The man who's carrying Koneko kicked my square in the ribs.

"Issei!" Koneko cried as she tried getting out but it was no use… "Please Issei!"

"I… I'm so sorry Koneko. I failed to protect you." I blacked out

**Xxx Scene Break xxX -5 years later-**

I sighed as my Second Year in Kuoh Academy started; my first year was rather interesting. Since my perverted tendencies highly diminished, I did not get to meet Matsuda and Motohama. Instead, I became just a normal highschool boy instead for the fact that my female classmates starts to ogle me in a very uncomfortable way cause of my figure build from years of training. Now I feel how annoying can they get with Kiba Yuuto. I'm so sorry I envied you.

Ever since Koneko got kidnapped by those devils, I fell to a very long case of depression. How can I be so weak? I was already given a second chance yet I did not even manage to save one. 5 Years of Depression and aggressive training, I developed of having a fear for ever losing one of the ones I love.

I entered the gates of Kuoh Academy ready for the turning point of my story. Fully planned on what to do, I slowly entered the gates. It seems that everything that happened before was just replayed, I'm glad for that. I slowly looked around and finally, I saw the old schoolhouse where the Occult Research Club and started having memories. I did not notice a group exiting the building and what broke me out of my thoughts were 2 familiar voices screaming.

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the one day delay of the post but our Grandfather suddenly took us out so I failed to post this chapter. Well how about that? A cliff-hanger eh? Please review guys! And I would really appreciate your criticism. Well, that's done. Dusk Flair, out… :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the restarted chapter but it sucks! I mean it really sucks… I agree with SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan. I'm so sorry again guys. I made a 'hopefully' better chapter. Thanks for the wait and sorry again for the inconvenience. I owe you guys a good chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

To say I was shocked when I heard those 2 familiar voices. I had predicted that I would meet them later on but not so soon. I was about to look down when I was tackled by a white haired missile.

"Issei-senpai, Issei-senpai…" I looked down to see Koneko burying her face at my chest and hugging me tightly that I can slightly feel her Rook Powers.

"Koneko it's so nice to see you again. I really missed you. I thought I had lost you" I said sincerely since I failed to protect her before. I returned the hug and kissed her forehead. I swore to myself now that would not be so weak again. This is for my comrades and for my love, Buchou.

"Ara, ara… It seems that we have a couple here." Akeno said breaking our moment with a smile on her face.

Immediately, Koneko let go of me with a slight blush on her cheeks which I really found adorable.

"Shall we continue this conversation somewhere else?" I asked the 2 of them since some people are now looking at us.

"Wow, he even managed to get Akeno-senpai and the school's mascot, Koneko." One girl whispered to another.

"Damn that guy. He's just like Yuuto Kiba, hogging all the girls to himself." One guy said.

"Yes, what a pervert." Another added

The 2 girls nodded and we strolled off.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

The 2 managed to fill me up of the events that I missed. It seems that Akeno's past was still the same. She was hunted down by her clan and the Gremony Clan took her in and have her as a servant to Rias.

As for Koneko, when she was taken from me, the same events happened wherein she was sentenced to death by the devils but Sizechs-sama took her in as also a servant to Rias' peerage.

"Akeno-san, I am so sorry of what I have done to you. It was very rude of me to not have an open mind about such things. I may not expect you to have forgiven me but please give me another chance to redeem myself." I said as I bowed to her waiting for a punishmen.

"Ufufufu… It seems my Issei-kun deserves to be punished." She said in a wicked smile with a hint of lust in her eyes. "How about you would be my little servant for a day? Hmm?" She said as she began to trace her fingers in my chin.

"Uhh…" I sounded out completely nervous right now. It seems like as if nothing happened.

"Akeno-san, please do not tease Issei-senpai like that." Koneko said suddenly as she moved between Akeno and I.

"Ara,ara… It seems that I have a rival." Akeno said in a very happy tone that kind of creeped me out.

Just then, Koneko realized something… "Akeno-san, it's time to return. Buchou is probably waiting for us."

"Hai, it seems that we have to go Issei-kun. We'll continue this conversation some other time." Akeno said with a smile.

"Wait, I'll go with you guys there, if you do not mind." I asked them.

"Oh, not at all!" Both girls said.

We soon walked towards the old schoolhouse and I stopped by the entrance.

"Well I'll be off then c ya guys!" I said happily as I watch them slowly enter the schoolhouse.

They waved back and I was about to walk away when I saw…

Red.

Long crimson red hair.

It's more crimson than strawberry-blonde hair.

Red.

Yes, her hair.

It was such a beautiful sight. Blue-green orbs meet light brown. There I saw my former girlfriend looking down at me. Her face is as beautiful as ever and her long crimson hair really stands out.

It was then she turned back and walked away with her hair following behind her.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"So it was him?" Akeno said as placed the tea at the coffee table.

"Yes, if my assumptions were correct, it is him." A Crimson Haired girl answered.

"I never thought it was Issei-senpai." Koneko said as she took a bite of her food.

"Even if it is him, the decision lies on him." The Crimson-haired Ruin Princess added.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I was at a park lying on the grass as usual when Ddraig Spoke,.

[Partner, you there?] He asked

'Yes, I am here. You need something?' I asked

[It seems that I had made a discovery.] He said gaining my curiosity.

'What is it?' I asked.

[It seems that you are still bonded with Rias as her servant] He said plainly

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

'Ehhh?' I was shocked as in completely shocked. 'How is this possible, didn't the 'Creator' told us everything we needed to know?' I added

[Perhaps that there are things that he wanted for us to discover on our own.] He replied.

'Wait… if you already knew about this, then why you didn't tell me sooner?' I asked still in shock of his statement. If this is true, then I don't have to die all over again. Perhaps there has been a change of plans. I'm glad he told it earlier before my encounter with Raynare but he could have told me a bit sooner.

[I did not know it at first but I have noticing some sort of aura in you. But to think of it, it does explain things cause since you are still bonded to the Holy Sword Ascalon.]

'Now that you said it, it does make sense. So the only thing we need is to have me reincarnated as a devil. Thanks for telling me sooner, though you could have told it a bit sooner.' I said as I slapped my left hand as if scolding him.

BIG MISTAKE.

The next thing I knew, my left hand transformed it's boosted gear and started moving on its own. And before I knew it, I was punched square in the face.

'Why you! You'll pay for that' I growled

I did not notice the stares of people walking by thinking as if I was crazy for slapping and punching myself.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It was another day at school and the only difference is that, ever since I met Koneko and Akeno, they have been hanging off my arm every day at school, much to my displeasure and the jealousy of the boys especiall Matusda and Motohama as if I was Yuuto Kiba.

My relationship with Akeno and Koneko had gotten rather close where constantly; Akeno would tease me erotically by rubbing her Oppai at my back or arms. Ahh what a sweet feeling… What the heck? Am I becoming my old self again? Ok, calm down… You're a guy right? And guys like breasts? That's completely normal right.

As for Koneko, she would constanly lie down or sit at my lap whether I like it or not noting that it's her personal territory. And becoming a bit hostile, when Akeno teases her. But all in all, my relationship with them is good.

I was going home when I heard someone call,

"Are you Hyoudou Issei-kun form Kuoh Academy?"

That voice. The voice that I blindly followed. The voice that caused me grief. The voice that lied to me.

Raynare.

It seems that this was the day that she would try to ask me out on that 'DATE'. Just looking at her made my blood boil.

"Yes, I am." I said hiding my anger in fake nervousness. "Are going to say something?"

"Ever since I always see you pass by this bridge I started to fall…" She paused. Wow, so I was persuaded by this act? I never thought how blind I am or how desperate I am of touching oppais or getting a girlfriend before.

"Huh?" I asked

"Uhm… Are… Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She asked me while fidgeting on the hem of her skirt.

"Uhh… No one really." I said. I now know what I am going to do with her. But first I must calm down. I must not let my emotions take control.

"That's great!" she blurted out. "Uhm… Would you, would you please go out with me?" She asked while closing her eyes and waiting for an answer.

'Hey Ddraig…'

[Yes partner?] He asked.

'Now that we know what is happening, what do you think I shall do? Will I play with her game or decline?'

[Well, if you decided to say yes, there might still be a risk of you getting hurt. And we do not want that. And plus, from your anger right now, I doubt you could hold yourself that long from killing her.]

'Well, I suppose you are right…'

My expression darkened and I smiled. And I said, "I'm so sorry, but I don't date Fallen Angels." I said grinning waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes snapped open as if she was nervous but regained her composure fast hoping I did not notice it.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What's a fallen angel?" She asked tilting her head to the side hoping to convince me.

My smile went even broader and I slowly walked towards her. "Don't act like you don't know…" When I am in front of her, she seems directly nervous and I leaned close and brought my face next to her ear. "Raynare."

That sent it. She slowly moved back. "Y-you we're not supposed to know!" She stuttered out. "I was told you we're oblivious to these type of things." Then her nervous face turned into a feral grin. "But that won't matter anymore, because I'll kill you!" And with that, the sky turned dark and she transformed into her fallen form and immediately made a light spear and threw it at me.

I dodged without effort and mocked her with a yawn. Completely insulted, she kept attacking me but it was no use. My skills and tactics from training helped me dodge such attacks that not even a normal person can.

"You die!" She screamed while she keeps on throwing light spears at me. And within a few minutes, she was panting as if she was tired. Now, my turn…

I ran straight to her and dodged her attempts to punch or kick me. And with that, I was behind her and kicked her back with all my strength sending her face-splat to the ground.

"You… You'll pay for this." She said as she weakly stood up. "Don't think that this is the last time we'd meet because next time, I'll kill you for sure. So watch your back." And with that, she flew off and disappeared.

The sky soon returned to normal and I sighed. 'Well that was a close one. Wasn't it Ddraig'

[Yes it is… Nice work partner.] He replied

'Well, let's go home. I'm exhausted.' I said as I walked home completely satisfied for today. What I did not notice was several figures watching me.

"Wow, I never thought Issei-senpai could be so strong." Koneko said with eyes wide in amazement. "I've seen him train before but to see him in real is just amazing even though it was just a simple kick."

"Ara ara… Just seeing Issei-kun give pain to that Fallen Angel makes me kind of hot." Akeno said with the usual smile while putting her hand on her cheek.

"We must tell this to buchou." Koneko said as they started heading back.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"It was right for me to have you watch him." Rias said as she moved a chess piece on the board.

"So what do we do now Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"For now, we stay on guard." The crimson haired girl added.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

After the incident with Raynare, I had become rather vigilant in my surrounding in case of a surprise attack. I may have trained my skills in fighting and swordsmanship but my enemies catching me off guard is the last thing I wanted to happen so I must remain prepared.

I was walking by an abandoned warehouse when I felt a presence of a non-human being. It was not the usual presence of a Fallen Angel so it could only mean one thing.

A Stray Devil.

Without thought, I summoned my Boosted Gear and carefully entered the warehouse. There we're lots of unused materials so a sneak attack would definitely the devil's advantage. It was then I heard crawling sounds so; I raised my awareness even higher.

Then behind some bars, I saw this black haired girl that is looking at me. Knowing the common appearance of Stray Devils, I kept my guard on.

Then in a moment, that innocent looking face turned into one of the most hideous faces I have seen. Words cannot describe it. Then it charged towards me. It has the lower body of a spider with 3 pointed legs.

I easily dodged the attack and moved away from it while keeping my stance steady. It turned around and its mouth opened and spit some sort of green liquid. I moved away from the range and the liquid hit the wall. And within seconds, it began to melt the cement. It then tries to charge at me again but this time, instead of dodging, I boosted 5 times and punched it directly in the face sending it flying backwards.

Completely enraged, it tries to charge at me again but deflected again. In return, I now charged at it kicked it hard enough to send it mid-air and then I jumped and punched it hard down knocking it out. I closely looked at it if it was still conscious and when I did not get a response I slowly turned back and headed out for the warehouse gate when suddenly, it was faking death to catch me off guard.

It leapt towards me and I was sure I was going to get hit when a red energy blasted it away.

"Good day, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Rias Gremory said with a smile as she entered the scene.

**Author's Note: **Well this is the remake. I hope you guys like it. I'm so sorry again for the long wait and for deleting the chapter but I tried my best to make the story appealing to you guys. Feel free to express yourselves by reviewing! Thanks again for the wait! Well that's done, DuskFlair… out. :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Well, was the chapter remake good or better? I knew that the one I deleted really looks like I was lazy so I decided to remake it. Sorry for the few day delay but my laptop had a bit of a problem connecting to our wifi and I have been internet-less (Which is a real torture for I never do anything besides be infront of my Laptop) for a few days. But thanks guys for the wait. Well, that's done, here's chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

"Good day, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Rias Gremory said as she entered the scene. "I am Rias Gremory."

I was shocked when I heard that voice. I turned around and saw my former girlfriend as beautiful as ever. Her crimson red hair that reaches to her waist. Her slender legs which I used as a lap pillow. And those… I hate to say it but those oppais. The same oppais she used to bury my head on. I really missed her.

Before I get to know what was happening, I felt a searing pain in the left side of my back. It seems that when the Stray Devil charged at me, some of its acid reached my back. The pain was excruciating probably even more painful than a light spear. My weak knees hit the cold ground and before I blacked out all I heard was.

"I can't let you die. After all, you are my special…"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Ugh… I felt groggy. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I tried to remember what happened yesterday but my head is currently preventing me to do that. My head hurts a lot. I slowly sat up and found myself bare chested.

'Huh? Don't I always wear clothes before I sleep?' I thought to myself. It was then I discovered that I was completely naked. 'What the… weird. I can't think of what happened yesterday and now I find myself naked. Ugh…' I said as I slowly stood up and went to my cabinet to get some clothes.

I had my back turned on my bed looking for some clothes to wear, when I heard some ruffling sounds in my bed and a voice that I am very familiar with.

"Ahh… is it morning already?" A feminine voice said.

My eyes dilated and widened. And just like a robot, my head slowly ticked to look behind me still completely shocked of what was going on. And the moment my body turned to face the person, I found myself looking at Rias Gremory completely naked sitting with one knee above the bed using it for her head to lean on. I really found her position cute where I could clearly see her… oh wait a minute! What am I thinking? This is not the right time to think about such things. Baka baka baka!

Rias stretched her arms openly showing her oppais and said in a plain voice. "Ohayou." She said with a smile.

Good morning? That's all you can say in front of a completely naked boy? Good morning? Realizing I too am naked, I sat on the floor quickly while crossing my legs

"Uhh… uh… R-Rias S-Sempai, y-your o-oppais are sh-showing." I said as I pointed towards her chest, at the same time trying to cover my eyes. Even though she is my girlfriend, I still have so much respect for her and it's not a very good impression to leer at a person you just met.

"So Akeno was right, you do look cute when you are nervous." She said in a slight teasing tone. "You can look at them as much as you want." She added.

She then stood up and went to dress up. She then asked. "Does your back feel better?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Where the acid hit you." She said plainly.

"The acid…" Then I remembered what happened yesterday, the Warehouse and the Stray Devil. I also remembered her showing up that night.

"I was there when it happened." She said as she stood up and put on her underwear. " I'm surprised to see your body take on that acid. A normal person could have died at the very moment." She added "Your body is quite resilent."

"I bathed your body in magic yesterday in the nude. And it seems that you are now fully healed." She then put on her bra. "Would you please fasten this for me?"

"Uhh.. Sure." I said as I went behind her and carefully fastened the garment.

"Oh, and don't worry, nothing happened." She said. As if reading my mind. "I'm still a virgin." Hearing her say that made me blush which she noticed and she giggled softly.

Even if she does not know me, she seems to be enjoying herself. Why does Rias and Akeno love to tease me? I really have no idea why.

"Issei! It's morning already! You don't wake up this late! Is there something wrong?" I heard my mom say as she walks upstairs.

"W-wait mom!" I screamed in panic. "Don't just barge in!" I am now running around the room trying to think of what to do while Rias looks at me with a smile on her face as if us getting caught is no big deal. But then, I remembered she has the ability to alter people's memories just like a Fallen Angel so I decided to wing it. But not without thinking of my own solution.

The sound of footsteps became louder and at least I managed to put some shorts on and as I heard the doorknob turn, I quickly took my blanket and draped it over Rias but it caused me to trip and tackle her instead leaving us in a position that could easily be misunderstood.

The door opened and I heard my mother speak. "Is there something wrong Issei? It's rare for you to wake up like-" She then saw our position and her look changed from a worried look into a calm one that kind of creeped me out. "Oh ok… Issei, breakfast is ready and if something ever happened, please take responsibility.." And with that, she did not say another word and slowly closed the door.

Oh shit… I'm so dead. I'm so freaking dead. Why does this always happen to me?

"Darling!" mom shouted. Hearing her say this made me bury my face in the blanket completely forgetting that it is draped over Rias.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Ara, you're quite aggressive." She added in a playful tone.

"Uhh… whaa?" I asked wondering until I realized what happened. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I added as I hopped off her.

"What? Is something wrong with him?" I heard my father scream back, completely curious why mom screamed.

"Nothing, it's just that he has a girl in his bed!" Mom said.

"D-did you see anything?" Dad asked.

"I did not! I just told them breakfast is ready and I after that, I closed the door. I know Issei is a boy, but I never thought that it would be so early." She said.

Ugh.. Sometimes I wonder why I always end up in such weird situations.

"Don't make that face." Rias said suddenly while bringing her fingers under my chin which made me shiver. "The world is full of unexplained mysteries."

"M-Mysteries?" I stuttered out. Right now, I am having a déjà vu since probably, the exact same thing happened before.

"Yes… and you are one of those." She said as she glided her fingers at my chin up to my mouth. "Since, we already met, may I just call you, 'Issei'?"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Why does it have to be always him?" One guy said as he pointed at me.

"First , Akeno-sempai and Koneko-chan then even Rias-sama?" Another added.

"He's even worse than Yuuto Kiba." Matsuda said to Motohama.

I could not blame them though. Being the model of the school and one of the so called, "Playboy" walking together would be such a big idea.

"Wow, I hope he adds me into his harem." One girl said in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, me too." Another added.

We soon stopped towards the entrance and Rias turned to me and said. "Later, a messenger will pick you up. And we'll meet up after school." And with that, she strolled off.

I wonder if it would still be Yuuto to pick me up? Or would it be a different one? I thought as I walked towards the direction of my classroom.

Rias reached the top of the stairs to see Sona waiting for her.

"Is he the one?" Sona said plainly. "Good day Rias."

"Good Morning to you too Sona." Rias replied.

"So that's the boy you we're talking about." Sona said as she looked at my leaving figure. "For a rare phenomenon to happen to him…" She added.

"Yes Sona, I expect great things from him too." She said

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Class ended soon and and I was just at my seat waiting for who was the one to pick me up when I heard several screams.

"Kiba-kun!" one girl screamed.

"Ahh… handsome as always!" another added.

"What brings you here Kiba-kun?"

"Excuse me a moment." Yuuto said in a bright and cheerful voice.

"Be my guest." One girl said

Yuuto started to walk towards my chair and said, "I came here with a message from Rias Gremory." He said in his usual cheerful voice. "Will you come with me for a bit?"

I nodded and slowly stood up and started to get my things when I heard several girls say.

"Ahh! Kiba-kun and Issei-kun walking together!" One exclaimed

"What if they are a couple? So romantic…" Another said which sort of shocked me. Me and Yuuto? Never going to happen… That's creepy.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

We entered the club room and I felt home. I missed being here. The place where we plan and the place where our activities mostly happen.

It's good to be back.

I then saw, Koneko, eating something as usual. "It's good to see you Issei-senpai." She said in a monotone voice. It seems Koneko is reserved in the club but if she is with me, she's in her 'Cat mode'.

It was then, I noticed the shower running. And immediately I thought of Rias. I really missed her.

Rias was in the bath when Akeno said, "Buchou, you have a guest."

"Ok, I'll be there Akeno." She replied

I then started imagining things of Rias in the bath… What the heck! Why am I returning back to my old self… Must have self-control… Gahhhh!

"Ara ara… It's good to see you again Issei-kun." Akeno said as she walked towards me. "Now, how about that punishment you promised? Hmm?" She said teasingly as she pressed her chest at my back.

"Uhh…" I sounded out. Those Oppai, they feel so soft. I remember burying my face in them…

"Sorry for the wait." I heard Rias' voice as the curtains of the shower opened. "Ok, Now that we're assembled…" she said in a happy tone.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"We are the Occult Studies Club and as a new member, we welcome you here Issei." Rias said. "But the 'Occult Studies Club' is merely a façade. More a hobby if you ask."

"I see…" I said.

"Since you already know about such things, I'll be forward… we are devils." She said.

"Yes. At first, I was shocked but then, I now try to keep an open mind and not make the same mistakes I made before." I said as I looked at Akeno. She then smiled back at me.

"And now, for the reason why you are here." Rias said as she began to take something in her pocket. "Do you know what this is?" She said as she showed me a white bishop chess piece.

"It's a chess piece." I said. Confused of where this was going. "A bishop to be exact." I added.

"For us devils, these are called evil pieces." She said. "Each clan, has their own sets of evil pieces. One King, one queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks and eight pawns." She paused. "Now, one piece costs one devil or a servant. Following me so far?" She asked.

When I nodded, she decided to continue. "Now, since you already know you have one, I don't have to explain it that much. In other cases when the devil has a Sacred Gear, depending of the power of that Sacred Gear and the potential of the host, there are chances that more evil pieces are needed to use to reincarnate that person. Now, going to the point, you yourself have a very high potential into you. May be even enough to take down a God added your Sacred Gear which is one of the 13 Longinus."

"Ara ara, it seems my Issei-kun will become a powerful person one day!" Akeno said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, he will be. And also, there was another rare phenomenon that has happened to us." She said while spacing out a bit. "Yes. Very rare indeed. And for it to happen to me, is really giving me quite a shock." She added.

"What is it buchou?" I asked.

"It seems even before we met, you have already been my servant." She said.

Oh that one. I remember Ddraig telling me about it. But how come she does not seem bothered that much? I wondered.

"When I was young, my father use to tell me that before, they used to believe in bonds. In short, there times when a servant is already bonded to this person even before they were born. When I first received my evil pieces, I was in shock how come I don't have any pawns and also my family was in shock of a rare phenomenon to happen to me. But as time came, I became anxious who was that servant and when I saw you for the first time, I felt that bond and I knew that it was you." She said.

So the devils used to believe in such things? It's a good thing though because I cannot explain it if there was no belief for them. And exposing myself as a time traveller would greatly change and alter the future. So I really need to keep a low profile. And not to be too obvious or strong enough for suspicions to grow.

"Well, our little history lesson is done. You may be special but you are still my servant and to be promoted to a middle-class devil, you must earn it." Rias said standing up.

"Hai buchou! I will do my best!" I said eagerly with a smile.

"That's my Issei."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I had been doing errands for the Gremory Clan whole week like, passing on items from one person to another, and cleaning the club room and even having myself constantly teased by Akeno and Rias.

Also, instead of having me killed, I had undergone a certain process just like Akeno to convert into a devil. I found myself lying down in a magic circle where in the process had taken place. Luckily, it was painless and by the end of the conversion, I found myself a bit stronger and my senses had enhanced just like before.

It was then my first time (Well, my first time in this timeline.) to do a contract. Fortunately, I managed to get my first contract without screwing up. I thank the 'Creator' for teaching me how to negotiate with people. To say, Rias was proud of me which really made me happy since I made her glad.

I was going home after doing another errand when I felt the presence of a fallen angel. Much more, I felt the presence of HER.

"Aww… Issei-kun is alone here in the night, with no one to see how he dies." Raynare said in a cocky tone. "You may have won before, but you can't dodge me no more. For this day, I shall kill you." She hissed at me while attempting to throw a light spear at my direction which I effortlessly dodged.

"You asshole! Just die already!" She screamed as she kept throwing light spears at me.

'I wish I could kill you now… But I still need you alive.' I thought to myself.

Getting bored, I decided to put a little pressure on. And I have to do this quick before buchou worries about me. I quickly summoned my boosted gear much to her shock.

"No, you could have not known you have one!" She said slightly scared as I started going towards her direction.

I dodged again and boosted once. I dodged another attack and boosted again. I keep repeating this process until I managed to get 7 boosts. Ready for my counter attack, I saw her throw one more light spear to me and instead of dodging it, I deflected it with the gauntlet with ease.

"No, it can't be, you can't deflect a light spear!" She screamed sounding scared.

She was about to fly away when my wings appeared behind me, and I jumped as high as I can.

'Let's go Ddraig!'

_Boosted Gear! Dragon Shot!_

I charged and without missing a second, I fired it directly at her. Ripping her clothing and some feathers left on the ground. I did not intend to kill her but to only drive her away. Because of the brightness of my attack I did not see her disappear from my sight. Forgetting it happened, I slowly walk away back to the club room.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

After Rias found out of what happened between Raynare, she was proud but she reminded me, to never initiate a fight for I had already placed the group in a bad position. I nodded and apoligized and I waited for a punishment but what I only received was a tight hug.

"Please don't make me worry again Issei." Rias said sincerely.

"I promise buchou." I said with it all my heart.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I was walking home from school when I saw small figure about to trip on the road. With my fast reaction, I managed to catch it in time to only come face to face with a blonde-haired nun.

Asia…

**Author's Note: **Well, that's chapter 4! Thanks for the wait again! And I'm sure there are a lot of loopholes in this chapter so please tell me what you think. Negative or positive reviews is greatly appreciated to make this story better. And by the way, can you guys suggest someone to be my beta reader? Cause I think I really need one to make the story better in the future. Well, that's done, DuskFlair… out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Well, just like what I said in the review, my family has been busy and I have to help too. So, there might be a little problem with my update schedule… But I'll try to update as soon as I am possible to. Note: I said as soon as I am available and not weekly. Though I will try my best to update weekly if I can… . Well, that's done, here's Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

Asia…

I slowly helped her stand up and realized that her face was flustered.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I slowly helped her stand back up.

"I'm fine." She said. "Thank you very much." She added. And as she stood up, the wind blew off her veil and I that's when I really saw her. Her emerald eyes that is always full of joy, her long blonde flowing hair that reaches directly to her back and that face… The face that showed happiness, joy and caring towards me. I don't have to endure the pain of losing her again.

"Umm..." She said as she tried to reach for her veil as the wind blows it away.

"Oh! Don't worry I got it!" I said as I chased down the flying material.

I managed to get the veil with ease and I went back to her and returned it.

"Thank you very much." She said in her usual tone which really gave me a déjà vu of my previous life.

"Oh... It's nothing." I said smiling while I scratched the back of my head. "Do you need any help?" I said.

"Eh.. Erhmm... I seem to have lost my way here." She said while letting her 2 index fingers meet repeatedly.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Judging from your outfit, you are a nun right?" I said to Asia hoping to get a conversation as we walked by the park. "I'm Hyoudou Issei by the way."

"Issei-san. I'll call you Issei-san. My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia." She said while smiling. "Hai, I was transferred to this town's church" She said in her usual cute tone that really have me want to hug her because I missed her so much. "Luckily, I met a young man as kind as you. This must be God's will." She said in a happy tone as she turned her face to me while we walk.

"W-well, yeah... Probably." It was then I noticed her rosary on her neck. I forgot that I am a devil and despite my training, touching items that are holy with the exception of Ascalon, are my common threat.

Noticing this, she got a concerned look on her face. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I said cheerfully in hopes not to freak her out.

What broke us out of our walk was a child crying. Noticing this quick, Asia runs to the boy and pats his head and said, "If you are a boy, you shouldn't be crying over a little scrape like this." She said gently.

It was then she placed her hands above the boy's scar and her hands glowed green as it slowly heals the boy's wound as if nothing ever happened there.

"There the wound is gone." She said as her happy tone went back. "It's completely fine." She added. Leaving the boy amazed on how his scrape was gone.

Remembering that I was there, she turned around and said, "Pardon me, I just instinctively helped him." She said with a smile.

We were now at a nearby village when she said, "I must have surprised you."

"Uhh... No! Not at all!" I said happily. "Those are some fantastic powers that you have there." I said hoping not to have her feel uncomfortable.

"These are powers bestowed upon me by God." Then her face fell. "Yes... Fantastic..."

"Is there something wrong Asia?" I said noticing her crestfallen face.

"Uhm... No not at all!" She said as she tried to smile back.

"Please tell me what I can do to help." I said as I placed my hands on her arms causing her to blush. Ignoring this, I added, "We are friends after all. You can tell anything to me."

"I-Issei-san?" She stuttered. "F-friends? I-I never had any friends before."

Then I remembered it, Asia was shunned away for helping someone. She was cursed by others for healing a devil. But putting that aside I let go of her and said, "Ok. How about this, why don't you let me take you out and play to our heart's content?" I asked her cheerfully.

"R-Really?" She said shocked but was happy at the same time. "I'd love to!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Just like what happened before, I taught her how to ate burger sandwiches which she enjoyed. We even went to the same arcade that I brought her to before. I even got the "Ratchu" that she wanted when we we're there. But instead of her seeing it, I got it to her as a surprise which she greatly thanked me for. But then her face fell again.

"Yes. This friendship is... a special one that only lasts a day." She said to herself while cuddling the stuff toy that I gave her and not knowing that I heard her statement.

We we're at the park where there was a circular fountain with pillars on its sides that slightly reminded me of the time when Raynare took her from me.

"Right after I was born, my parents abandoned me. I was left in front of a small church in a small village in Europe. Someone found me crying there. And it was there that I was raised..." She paused. "Then when I was eight, an injured puppy wandered into the church. I prayed for him with all my might. And then, a miracle happened. After that, I was taken to a huge church where the injured and sick came all over the world to be cured by my prayers. I was so happy that my powers could help people." She said in a bit of a happy tone.

Then her face fell again. "But then one day, I met an injured boy. But then, he was someone I should have not healed. They said that anyone who used divine healing powers on a demon would be heretic." She said as her flashback fades.

I had heard her story before but hearing it again really breaks my heart. I really must protect her and make her happy.

"I am really happy to have you as my friend Issei-san." She said as she looked out. "Because I have no friends."

Can't stand anymore of this sad story, I stood up and faced her. "You don't have to be sad anymore Asia." I said seriously "I can introduce you to people that would be more than happy to be your friend. So please..." I said as I knelt and faced her while she sits on the stone bench. "Don't be sad anymore cause I'll be here for you no matter what."

Then suddenly, tears starts to form into her eyes. Oh shit! Did I say something wrong? I can't forgive myself if I made Asia cry. But before I can think of anything further, I felt someone hugging me tightly.

"Thank you… thank you Issei-san!" She said while sobbing on my chest.

"Shh… It'll be alright." I said as I gently stroked her golden locks. "I'll be here for you no matter what."

Then suddenly realizing something, she broke free of the hug and began panicking.

"Oh no! I really need to go to the town church right now! Please Issei-san, can you show me where it is?" She asked me.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Well there it is." I said as I looked up above the hill where the abandoned church was. "But no one really comes there anymore. Are you sure you are fine?" I asked.

"Hai… Thank you so much Issei-san." She said as she waved and was about to turn back and leave when I realized something.

'I have to tell her now the truth that I am a Devil or I am not a good friend to her for keeping my secrets. I have to.' I thought.

"H-hey Asia…" I said suddenly getting her attention as she turned around to look at me with a curious look.

"Huh?"

"W-Would you be scared of me if I'm…" I paused as I try to find the right words.

"Is there something wrong Issei-san?" She asked as she comes closer to me.

"If I am not what you think I am, would you still like me?" I asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" Her curiosity rises.

I sighed knowing she won't take the hint so I went closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I-Issei-san?"

"Look, this is really hard for me to say to you but if I don't, it is going to kill me for betraying you." I paused. "Asia, I'm not human… In fact, I'm not someone who you should be with. You deserve more than that." I told her seriously.

She did not reply but only looked at me with those green orbs.

Deciding to head on with the truth, I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm a Devil, Asia. I'm a being from hell. And you are a nun who serves God. You should not be with me. In fact, why don't you just forget what happened earlier." I told her as I look directly into her eyes. "Now that you know, you probably want to get away from me for tricking you. But I will respect and accept whatever you say." I added as I turned away from her hoping she would run away from me.

Silence soon filled the area and I was not even sure if she was still there so, I decided to walk and head back to the club room. When something stopped me. It was then I saw that she was hugging me tightly from behind that her small breasts are grinding at my back which kinda felt good… Oh wait, what am I thinking? Remove this indecent thoughts immediately!

"No, no no no no…" She kept mumbling while she buried her face at my back. "I don't care if Issei-san is a devil. I just want to be with him." She said as she hugged my tighter. I tried to break free but she won't budge. She just kept that hug tight and won't let go of me.

"I-Ive never had friends before and you were the only one who went to me without wanting anything in return. I don't care if you are a devil but I don't want you to leave me." She said as she began crying at my back. "I don't care what other people say but I won't lose my first friend." She added.

"Alright alright… It's okay. I won't leave you. So please don't cry." One thing that I am inexperienced of is crying girls. Actually, I felt relieved that she was not afraid of me because it will truly tear me apart if she rejects me. "I'm glad that you accepted me." I said sincerely as I faced her and hugged her tightly burying her face on my neck.

"Issei-san?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes Asia? What is it?" I replied.

"I really have to go now." She said suddenly.

"Oh… Ok." I said slightly disappointed that she has to go. "Well take care." I said as I smiled at her.

"Thank you Issei-san." She said as she began running towards the hill but she suddenly stopped and turned back and said. "This was the best day of my life! Thank you so much!" She then headed off without looking back.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"So you met this nun?" Rias asked me while sitting in her chair at the club room.

"Yes buchou." I said honestly.

She sighed… "I am allowing you to talk to other people and socializing with them but do not forget that you are a devil and she is a servant of God. Bringing you into the church would be that last thing we want." She said as she slowly stood up.

"I'm so sorry buchou." I said as I bowed and waiting for my punishment.

I was waiting of a slap or telling me to go out but instead, she hugged me.

"Please don't keep me worrying about you Issei." She said sincerely.

"Ara ara, it seems that we have some lovey-dover scene here…" Akeno said breaking us out of our hug while she leans her cheek on her hand.

Blushing, Rias broke the hug and asked, "What are you still doing here Akeno? It's getting late."

"I have just received a message from one of our clients." Akeno said.

"What is it about?" Rias said as she leaned on the table.

"There have been reports some stray devils in the area." Akeno said seriously. Then Rias' expression darkened.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"There have been reports that more than one stray devil resides in this area so we have to keep our guard high." Rias told us.

We entered an abandoned planetarium and even from the outside, I can sense those stray devils as in with an "s". The place was trashed. Broken walls, glasses on the floor, pillars on the ground and some materials for studying scattered everywhere…

We entered the building and immediately my instincts kicked in. I stayed cautious.

"Issei…" Rias said as we slowly entered the area.

"Hai buchou?" I said.

"Do you remember what I told you about the evil pieces?" She said as she began looking around the area.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Just watch how we devils fight." She said as Koneko began to sense something.

"I sense them… they are here." Koneko said as we hear some rattling sounds in the area.

"I smell something good… Hmm…" A feminine voice said.

"Are you delicious? Cause we are hungry." Another said but with a lighter voice.

"Yessss… Very hungry." And another voice added.

3 Stray Devils… Wow, the odds are strong in this one.

Without any more word, 3 stray devils appeared around us. Just like before, each has the upper body of a woman, topless to be exact much to my pleasu- no wait! But the difference is that the colors of their hairs. The first one has jet black hair, the second one has violet and the last one has a deep gray. And for the lower body of a monster that has a weird looking mouth in the middle and 4 clawed legs that looks like arms.

Without wasting a second, I summoned my Boosted gear and boosted once immediately.

"I like the brown haired boy. He seems delicious." The first one said pointing at me while licking her lips.

"I'd like to have that blonde boy over there… He just looks good enough to eat." The gray-haired one said as she was referring to Kiba.

"Ok, Issei, watch how we devils fight." Rias said as she called me. "Yuuto." She then called Kiba's name.

"Hai Buchou." Were Yuuto's words before he held his sword disappeared from our vision.

"Yuuto's position is a Knight. His specialty is speed. And his weapon is a sword." Rias said as Yuuto charged at the Gray-haired Stray Devil and slashed 4 of its legs making it scream in pain.

"How dare you do that!" The violet haired one said as she began to charge at Rias and grapple her. But then, Koneko stood in the way and ends up grappled instead.

"Koneko's role is simple. She is a Rook. And she can defend from most attack." Rias said as Koneko broke free of the Stray Devil and tossed her aside to a wall.

"Akeno…" Rias then called her name. In return, Akeno smiled and began walking between the 2 weakened Stray Devils and Lightning began to spark between her fingers.

"Ufufufu… What should I do?" Akeno said as she slowly walks towards them.

"Akeno is my invincible Queen. She uses magic as her abilitiy and I on top of that… She is a complete Sadist." Rias told me as Akeno began using her magic repeatedly to the both Stray Devils and laughing in the process which kind of creep me out.

"How dare you do that to my sisters!" The black haired one screamed menacingly.

"Now Issei, I've already introduced you my servants, care to show yours? Or will I handle this?" Rias asked me in a gentle but serious tone.

"I can do this buchou." I said as I walked towards the Stray Devil and boosted.

"Ara, are you going to offer yourself to me?" The stray devil said as she looked at me like I was some piece of meat.

Ignoring her statement, I kept walking and she swiped her left arm to hit me.

Getting to a stance fast, and boosting quick, I blocked her attack by holding both of my arms against her giant arm.

Seeing my vulnerable state for attacking, she then tried to swipe her right arm at me. She then hit me with her right hand and her two arms clasped and I was trapped inside.

"Issei!"

"Issei-senpai!"

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-kun!"

The rest of the group screamed and was about to charge when the Stray Devil's clasped hands began shaking and when it opened, they saw me holding both of my arms on each hand and my face as if nothing happened. The Stray Devil was shocked and when I looked up at her. I grinned.

In a moment I glowed bright green that the rest of the group had to cover their eyes and the Stray Devil's Arms were repelled from me.

As the light died down, they saw me in mid-air and without wasting a second…

'Let's go Ddraig!' I thought.

_Boosted Gear! Dragon Shot!_

I fired directly at her and she was slammed hard onto the wall with the other 2 but her case is worse.

'To see Issei-kun like that is really…' Akeno thought to herself as she watched in awe.

'Amazing.' Koneko thought the same thing while watching.

Now, with 3 barely conscious Stray Devils, Rias walked towards them and spoke, "You three have betrayed your masters and used it for your own selfish desires and now that you are punished, any last words to say before I send you back to hell?"

"You bitch…"

"Die in hell."

"Fuck you…"

After hearing those 3 statements, Rias grinned. "Oh I see?" Then a Red aura emerges in front of her and before anything else happen, she said…

"Checkmate."

And with that, a powerful dark red attack was unleashed that decapitated all 3 of those stray devils.

"Well, then now that's done, let's go home everybody." Rias said as she turned around.

"Hai buchou." Was everyone's reply.

'Issei, you truly are powerful. I'm glad I have you' Rias thought to herself.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

After the Stray Devil incident, we went back to our normal lives. And one day I got another contract to do and by the time I reached the address, I remembered the place and remembered what happened in here before.

Instead of knocking the door, I kicked it open and shouted.

"Freed!"

**Author's Note: **Well that's Chapter 5 Guys! Let me know what you all think about it. And I'm going to tell you all right now that I might plan to add some Greek Mythology in the later chapters but I'm still not sure what to put. Tell me your suggestions. And guys… since I said something earlier that I might not be able to continue my 5 Day update schedule because of certain family issues, I will still try to update as soon as I am available. Thank you all for the wait… . Well, that's done ,Dusk Flair… out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Well, I don't really have much to say besides the fact that I'm still quite busy and since I had some free time, I decided to post this next chapter. Oh and, what are your suggestions? Please feel free to express yourselves in the review section and there might be some loopholes in the story so, please tell me so that I can take note on that. Well, that's done, here's Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

I busted the front door open not even caring if there was some people watching but my only priority was Asia.

As expected, pure darkness envelopes the house and almost everything is trashed then when I entered the room I anticipated they were in, blood was on the floor and there was one dead body lying and I can't even bear to look. Then I saw…

Asia. She was sprawled in the ground in a fetal position and her clothes were torn but she's still covered so I was relieved she was not raped.

I took a look around it looks just like the same it was before. Everything was messy and the room was gloomy. Then I felt a presence in the room.

Though before I could realize what is happening, I was kicked hard in the back getting me off balance and falling to the floor. I was about to stand up though when I felt something pierce my right shoulder…

"Gaaaaaaaah!" I felt pain. Such intense pain is coming from my arm preventing my action of standing up. Then I realized, it was pierced by Freed's light sword.

"Ughhh…" It really hurts. I now remembered that we Devils receive intense pain from objects coated or having an aura of light or holy.

"Ufufufufu… It seems taking down the Sekiryuutei was so easy." Freed said as he appeared and said it in a childish voice that sort of creeped me out. "I was told to be careful around you but it seems my awesomeness is higher than yours. Ahahahahahaha! I Freed Cerose, the exorcist who slain the Sekiryuutei!" Freed laughed hysterically which annoying me to no end.

"How dare you hurt Asia…" I grunted while trying to stand up. "She's a good person and she does not deserve this.

"Ufufufu, so you care for this Devil-lover." He said while kicking her which really made my blood boil. "Well of course you do! She probably got you too since you are a devil yourself." He said while making dancing across the room. This guy really has a problem with his head.

"I-Issei-san…" Asia said as she slowly stirred. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I-I came to rescue you…" I grunted while trying to stand up. I managed to stand up but the pain in my right arm prevents me to make any more movements. Since my right arm was damaged, I'm afraid I can't use Ascalon to beat the shit out of this guy since I use my left for the boosted gear and the right for sword wielding/fighting.

"Awww… Here to rescue a girl?" Freed added. "Can't I have a little fun with her first?" He said as he tore Asia's dress and began groping her breast.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" Asia screamed. "Please, no… no…" She begged.

He even went as far as pointing his gun at her panties and rubbing it there much to Asia's discomfort. What he did not notice was me…

"You…" I spoke in a low menacing voice as Pure Red Aura began to envelop me. "Doing that in front of me… Hurting my friend… I won't forgive you!" I screamed as my left arm began to glow green.

Shocked that I was emitting and aura, he left his attention to Asia and pointed the gun at me. "Ahhh! Finally! A really fight. I'm so excited! But in the end, you die!" He said as he fired the gun at me.

More than 2 bullets penetrated my body and even one barely hit my face leaving a scar in my left cheek making it bleed but I couldn't care less. He was hurting Asia and making her cry. That was more than enough for me to beat the hell out of him. I restarted my life to protect my friends and I won't let him get in my way.

"Y-You just won't die would you? Those were bullets infused with light! You should be dead by now!" Freed said as his fear starts to show.

"I know that…" I grunted as I took a step towards him while I summon my Boosted Gear and placed it on my right shoulder blade to ease the pain. In my training, In my training, I was thought how to lessen the pain via mental thinking and clearing one's mind but this is really painful so much. "It hurts… It fucking hurts…" I said once more as I took another step towards him.

"Slow down boy!" Freed screamed as he pointed the gun at my face. "Take one more step and your head goes KABOOM!" He said while grinning evilly.

"But since I'm so pissed off at you right now, I couldn't care less of my situation. So…" I said as I prepared a jab. "Go Die!" I screamed as I jab his stomach with all of my rage, knocking him back in the air and he fell on top on a table.

"Ugh…" He grunted as he stood up and pointed the gun at me and activated his light sword. "Yes, finally! Someone who gives off a good fight. I'm so deeply moved!" He said as he hugged himself. This person really is mental.

"Shut up mental-boy! People like you should disappear!" I said as I dodged his shots and kicked him hard in the back sending him face splat onto the ground.

"Don't fuck with me!" He screamed as he quickly turned around and fired more shots at me.

Knowing I can't dodge this in time, I used my Boosted Gear to block the attack. Turning the tides and taking advantage if his vulnerability, I got his collar and punched him straight in the gut making him stumble back. Then I did a roundhouse kick that sent him to the floor.

I was about to finish him off when I realized. I had been controlled by raw anger and rage. I let myself be consumed by pure hatred. I had to stop now before I do something I would not want to do.

Letting the bloodied exorcist go, I did not notice a familiar presence behind me.

"Freed, didn't I tell you not to engage him alone? He's a danger to us added the fact that he knows about this." Kalawarner, another fallen Angel in Raynare's group said as she entered the place. "Well, it does not matter now, since he's weakened, we can kill him right here, right now." She said as she made a light spear and aimed right at me.

Oh no, I'm going to die again. I had already had a second chance in life yet, I wasted it even before the important things start, I still have not attained my dream to make a Harem, I still did not stop Raiser and buchou's engagement, I still have not saved Asia, I still have not…

"Issei-san" Asia said as she placed her palm over the hole on my shoulder that was pierced by Freed's Light Sword. But before any healing can be done, she was taken by Freed and was tossed aside and far from me

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I shouted attempting to charge again but completely forgetting that I was greatly wounded. Feeling the pain from moving I fell onto the ground.

"Hmph, it seems you were greatly weakened by Freed so, this is a good opportunity for you to die." Kalawarner said as she thrusted the light spear at my direction.When suddenly, a red magic circle appeared between us, driving the Fallen Angel and Exorcist away from my close range.

Yuuto Kiba then entered the scene first and deflected the Light Spear just in time. "It's good to see you alive, Issei-kun." He said as he smiled at me.

"Ara ara, it seems that we have a mess here." Akeno said as she poked her head in the magic circle and entered the scene.

Koneko soon followed next. "An exorcist…" She said in a monotone voice as she entered the area.

"So it seems this weak devil has some friends, no matter, I shall kill you all!" Freed said not caring that I broke his nose earlier in the fight.

"I'm sorry for intruding but he is part of us." Kiba said as he got in a battle stance.

Freed was about to retort again when a dark red attack came from the magic circle and aimed at him which he dodged in a nick of time. It was then buchou appeared from the magic circle.

"It seems that you had your fun with my cute servant." Rias said as she appeared from the magic circle.

"Ah yes, we had so much fun. Do you want to be next?" Freed said as his voice change from a childish tone to a crazy psychopath tone.

Rias then bends down to me... "Are you okay Issei?" She then looks at my body and she got a shock.

"I-I'm so sorry buchou. I'm so sorry for making you worry. And I'm so sorry for being weak." I said.

"Those wounds, we have to get it healed fast. I'm sorry. I did not know there was a rogue exorcist in this area." Rias said as she hugged me.

"Aww… What a lovey-dovey scene we have here." Freed said breaking the moment. "Can we cut the drama and get with the action already!" He screamed as he unsheathe his light sword and aimed his gun at us all the while as Kalawarner made another lightspear."

"I'm afraid we can't." Rias said. "Though it would be a pleasure to take you down but Ise's recovery is our top priority right now. Akeno, prepare the jump." Rias gestured Akeno.

"Hai buchou." Akeno said as she made a magic circle.

"Well, it seems we have our own things to do too." Freed said as he dragged Asia in between him and the Fallen Angel.

We stepped on the Magic Circle and prepared for the jump just as the other 3 were to leave as well.

But before we left the area I said, "I'll come back for you Asia… I'll come back. I promise."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

_SLAP!_

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Rias said as she slapped by face. "No means no. You must forget about her. You are now a member of the Gremory Clan." She said as she reprimanded me.

"Then…" I said turning back. "It seems that I'll just do this on my own." I said as I started walking towards the door.

"Be silent at once!" She said pissed off at me right now which made me stop my tracks. I really don't want to make buchou mad but if it is to get Asia to safety, then it's a price I have to pay.

Before buchou gets to say something, Akeno entered the room and whispered something into buchou's ear. After doing so, Rias' expression darkened.

"A sudden errand has surfaced." She said as she and Akeno starts to walk. "Akeno and I will be out for a while." Rias said as Akeno prepared a magic circle. "Remember this: A Fallen Angel won't have a second thought of killing you so, be careful." And with that, they left.

What's with the ending statement? It's like she knows I'm going to do something. But no matter, I am not letting anyone stop me.

I was walking towards the door when Kiba spoke, "Are you going then?" he asked.

"I am, and don't try to stop me." I said without turning back.

"You'll be killed if you do so." He replied.

"Yeah, I probably won't be alive later but I need to make it in order for Asia to escape." I said.

"That's a good sense of resolve… But this is too reckless. So..." He said as he summoned his sword. "I'm coming with you."

"Huh?"

"The President said to not go but I can't just sit here and watch my comrades get hurt." He told me.

"I can't leave Issei-senpai in the enemy territory. I'll go too." Koneko said in a straight voice.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

We were in front of the church hiding in the bushes when Koneko said, "They probably know that we are here." She said as she went straight to the door and kicked it open.

We entered the church and I saw that it was just like as before… Dusty benches, broken windows, halved off statues. It was really not a nice place to look at. We were going for the altar to go underground when someone broke us out of our thoughts.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Freed said as he appeared in front of us with a bandage on his nose. "What a reunion. I'm so deeply moved! And you…" He said pointing towards me. "Look what you done to my beautiful nose! It's now broken and for that, I will kill you!"

Hearing this, I started my battle stance.

"I never thought there would be a demon alive who could escape me." He said. "After all, I'm really freaking strong. So I thought, I'd go kill every demon the first time I meet any of them. So you see… I'm fucking pissed of…" And with that, he took out his gun and light sword. "Fucking pissed off at you shithead demon for making look like a stupid idiot." He said as he brought the gun to his face and licked it."

"Move out of my way. I'm here to save Asia!" I screamed at him.

"Ahh, if you mean the shitty-sister demon-lover." He said as he looked behind. "Then she's underground in the ceremony hall down those stairs. But it does not matter since you'll never make it down." He said as he got into a stance.

Koneko, I and Yuuto made our stances when I said. "Hold up guys… I got this. I'll make him pay for hurting Asia." I said as I summoned my Boosted Gear.

"Are you sure Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked as she began carrying a church bench.

I nodded and they kept distance from me in order not to intervene in the battle.

"Yuuto, care to lend me your sword?" I asked as I boosted once. I'd rather ask for a sword right now since if I summon Ascalon right now, it would make a huge big deal especially to him.

"I don't know what you are planning Issei-kun but sure." He said as he handed his sword to me.

"Thanks Kiba." I said as held the sword in my right hand and the Boosted Gear on my left and then I charged.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Die!" Freed said as he kept shooting bullets at my direction which I easily blocked with the Boosted Gear gauntlet.

"Promotion, Knight!" I said as I disappeared from his view.

"Where are you, you little shit!" He said as he began to search for me.

Hoping to get a surprise attack, I jumped from the ceiling towards him hoping to catch him off guard.

He managed to parry me and we are now grinding our swords with each other.

"You're quite good for a little shit." Freed said.

"You're not so bad yourself" I replied with a look of determination in my face.

"So, you want me to blow your head up?" Freed said as he pointed the gun at my face.

"Nope…" I smiled and before he can shoot the gun, my left arm punched him right in the gut sending him off balance.

"Oww." He said as he coughed up blood.

I threw the sword back to Kiba and said thanks then I closed the distance between Freed and I and I kneed him straight on the chest, did an uppercut, and kicked him hard sending him flying backwards.

"No…" He said while trying desperately to get up. "I won't get killed by a mere low class devil." He said as he laughed. "So, Chaching!" And with that, he threw a flashbomb and disappeared.

We then went close to the altar Koneko kicked the furniture blocking the way and said, "They're down there."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

We were going down the steps quickly when I heard someone scream.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" It was… ASIA!

We finally reached the bottom when Raynare spoke. "I see you finally arrived but it seems that you are too late. Hmm…" She said as she opened her hands and there was Asia's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing.

I then looked at the cross and there was Asia, hanging lifeless. The happiness and joy on those green eyes were gone and was replaced by dullness and hollow.

I closed my eyes… "You… You…" I said in a low menacing tone. "You killed ASIA! You will pay!" I screamed as my voice was filled with pure anger and despair and then something happened.

_BOOSTED GEAR! WELSH DRAGON, BALANCE BREAKER!_

**Author's Note: **Well how about that? I plan to make the story still close to its Canon Version to prevent us from going off track. Well, I won't say anything else besides that any criticism is appreciated. Tell me what you think? Well, that's done… Dusk Flair, out. :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Ok, to tell you guys, I'm really excited with the Rating Game with Riser but I won't make it too rushed. Anyway, I really plan to make Issei this emotional regards of the girls since he restarted his life in order to protect them. And I plan to make him even more emotional especially in the Rating Game. Well, I won't say anything more, here's Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7**

_Boosted Gear! Welsh Dragon! BALANCE BREAKER_

After hearing that, I was enveloped in a pure red aura and several red plating began to appear on different parts of my body.

After the light died down, my body was covered in pure red plating with several green gems on some parts of the armour. I was about to charge at her for the loss of Asia when I remembered…

"_When in battle, do not always let your emotions take over you. For in doing so, your enemies can use this against you. Rage can give you power. But if you clear your mind and focus, you can attain almost anything." I remembered those words from 'The Creator'._

"_Hai! Sensei!" I said as I tried hard to focus… "Focus… focus… focus…" All of a sudde ,several Oppais appear in my head, I saw a naked buchou with her Oppai exposed, Akeno-san too, Xenovia's, Asia's and even Konek- chan's too. Dammit!_

_I sighed, "I can't focus that much yet sensei."_

'_The Creator' then put his hand on his forehead. "It can't be helped since this you have a long way to go. But before that, let's train you by physical means first." He said as we went towards a shrine._

After remembering this, I paused first and gathered my thoughts…

"What is he doing?" Raynare said, "I must call back-up quick."

"Issei-kun!" Yuuto was about to talk to me when Koneko stopped him.

"He's meditating; I've seen him do this before." She said as several priests appeared right before us. "There are times when he gets to emotional, but when he realizes it's taking over him, he stops and stays still and then he gathers his' thoughts." Koneko added as she threw a priest to a group of priests.

"You seem to know a lot about him." Yuuto said as he parried an attack.

"That's because he took care of me when I was young, and in that time, I got to know him a lot more. He's a kind and helpful person." Koneko said as they continued to fight off the priests.

"Not doing anything eh?" Raynare said as she made a light spear. "Letting your friends do the dirty work for you?" she said in a cocky tone.

After hearing no reply from me, she then said, "It seems that armour is just for show. And I must finish what I started." She then threw the light spear at me.

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

The light spear hit me and there was soon a fog of smoke in the area. The fog soon faded and there I was; unscathed as if nothing happened.

_Boost!_

While the Fallen Angel is still in shock of what happened, I then…

_Promotion Queen!_

An aura that looks like an evil piece of a queen enveloped me and I flew towards her.

_Boost!_

She tried to shoot several more light spears at me but I dodged them without effort and continued to fly towards her.

_Boost!_

Getting scared of me, she flew away from the direction I was headed to and threw several more light spears.

_Boost!_

Due to my speed, the light spears barely caught up to me and instead of changing direction and engaging her in combat, I went straight to Asia and landed there.

_Boost!_

'I'll handle Raynare later. But for now, Asia's safety is my main objective.' I thought.

[I'm glad you have learned to set things straight Partner, I'm proud of you. Here, I'll give you more power.] Ddraig said in a proud tone.

_Boost!_

Though before I can remove the chains and untangle them in her body, I did not notice Raynare going towards me and in result, I was kicked hard onto my side but I quickly regained balance from falling off the ceremonial stage.

"Oh, so you tend to ignore me and rescue this girl instead?" Raynare said as she caresses Asia's cold cheeks. "Still not talking? Hmm? Maybe this will make you talk." She said as she made a light spear and pointed it directly at Asia's chest.

_Boost!_

'I won't lose Asia again. Not anymore.' I thought as a red ball of light appeared on my left gauntlet.

_Boosted Gear! Dragon Shot!_

I aimed directly at her and fired the shot. She was blown off in mid-air and was about to hit the wall when.

_Boost!_

_Promotion Knight!_

Same as the Queen, an aura with the shape of a horse appeared and then I disappeared by my speed and appeared in front of her and kicked her hard.

_Boost!_

I then disappeared again and attacked her left side and disappeared again but attacked her right side. I repeated the process 5 more times then I…

_Promotion Rook!_

I gathered Ascalon's Holy aura in my left arm and while she is in mid-air in a horizontal position, I punched her stomach as hard as I could which sent her straight in the ground leaving a thick cloud of smoke.

After the smoke died, there was a huge crater on the floor and I was there but I deactivated my Balance Breaker after the impact and lastly, there was a huge mess of dark feathers in the area.

Taking note that she was gone I ran towards the stairs and went to Asia.

I undid the chains on her and in a weak voice, she spoke.

"I-Issei-san?"

"Shh… Asia, don't speak." I said while caressing her hair. "I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Without waiting for her reply, I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the exit when I was blocked by several priests. I'm can fight these guys but Asia needs me right now.

Before they can attack me, they were either kicked off by Koneko-chan or sliced by Kiba.

"Thank you so much guys!" I said as I ran towards the stairs.

"No problem." Kiba flashed a smile at me. "It's what friends do."

"Now go. Let us take care of the remaining priests." Koneko said as she threw another priest in the air.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I managed to go up the stairs without much trouble but when I got back to the church…

"So this is the boy Raynare was talking about…" Kalawarner said while sitting on a broken statue.

"He's hot for a devil." Mittelt said as she appeared in the scene.

"It seems that you manage to defeat Raynare…" Dohnaseek said as he entered the church.

"But can you defeat all of us?" the 3 said in unison as they simultaneously created light spears.

'Buchou… please help me.' I thought as I used my body to shield Asia.

Just before the light spears reach me, they were repelled and someone spoke.

"Those who try to hurt my cute little slave will pay." Rias said as she appeared on a magic circle beside Akeno.

"For you to run away from us and catch Issei-kun off guard is so unfair." Akeno said smiling as she leaned her head on her palm.

"Oh? So you decided to have a gathering when we kill all of you!" Mittelt said in a childish tone.

"Arigato, buchou." I thanked her as I laid Asia on a nearby church bench and was about to join the battle when buchou's arm stopped me.

"No Issei. Let me handle this." She said to me. Following her order, I got back and went beside Asia and prepared to see what is going to happen.

"Oh, so the master decided to fight for her weak servant eh?" Kalawarner said in an amused tone. At the same time, she made a light spear.

"Since the boy looks so weak, of course she would take over!" Dohnaseek added while grinning and he too created a light spear and as well as Mittelt.

"Well, I've had enough of this drama…" Kalawarner said as the 3 of them flew above buchou.

"Time to die!" They said as they threw all of their light spears at buchou.

The light spears was about to hit her when she was covered in a pure dark red aura and her expression changed to a very angry one.

"She repelled our attack?" Mittelt said in shock.

"You belittled… You dared say that about my slave…" Rias said in a very pissed off tone as even more power radiates from her.

"Ara ara… IT seems you picked the wrong person to piss off." Akeno said with a smile. "You poor fools… Ufufufufu" she giggled.

Then Rias' eyes opened and she released a devastating amount of power which was so bright that I had to look away.

After the light died down… it was raining black feathers and there was no more sign of the Fallen Angels.

Buchou then spoke to me, "Are you okay?" She said as she sat beside me.

"I'm fine… And. I'm so sorry for talking back to you." I said sincerely as I bowed my head. "Buchou…" I asked her.

"Yes Ise?"

"C-Can you reincarnate Asia?" I asked her.

"It's never been done before, but it won't hurt to try."Buchou said.

"Hai, to reincarnate a nun as a devil." Akeno added. "It's quite uncommon if you ask me.

"This girl's regenerative powers can be useful." Rias then pulled out a bishop in her pocket. "A bishop is one who always follows her group."

"Thank you so much buchou." I said as I bowed my head.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name, to thee Asia Argento." Rias said in the ritual. "To allow thy soul to descend to Earth once more. To become my demon slave." Asia then begans to glow. "As your new master, I will grant you a new life!" And with that, the Evil Piece in her chest starts to merge with her skin and the light finally died down

Within a few moments, Asia awakens…

"I reincarnated her because her powers can be useful to us… And also." Rias then hugged me from behind. "I really like to pamper my cute Issei. Ufufufu…"

Breaking free of the hug, I knelt beside Asia and said, "Let's go home…"

"Issei-san…"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

The next day, I arrived early at the club room only to see Buchou having her morning tea.

"Good morning buchou." I greeted her.

"Oh, Good morning Issei…" She said as she put down her tea. "Were you able to rest well?" She asked.

"Hai Buchou." I said as I sat down on the couch opposite of her.

"Ise?" Rias stood up and started walking towards me.

"Huh?"

"It seems that there is more power in you that what I have expected." She then leans on the back of the couch that I was on. "Please strive to be the strongest pawn you can me. I know you can be the best."

"After all, you are my precious slave."

"Hai buchou! I will be strong for you no matter what!" I said with pure determination.

Then suddenly, I felt a soft feeling on my forehead. It was then I realized, she kissed me on the forehead much to my shock.

"Huh?" I stuttered.

She then broke the kiss and stood up. "Become stronger okay?"

"I promise. I'll try my best for you!" I said despite my embarrassment earlier.

"Good, I need to limit my display of affection to this level." She replied. "Otherwise, someone might get jealous." She added.

"Huh?" I wondered

"I-Issei-san?" I heard Asia's voice and I turned around.

"A-Asia?"

"That does make sense after all…" She said to herself despite the fact that I can hear it. "Buchou is so sophisticated and pretty." She then started pointer her two index fingers with each other. "Ju-Just the kind of person you would fall in love with."

'Oh Asia, you never change…' I thought

"No, no! I must not think of such things!" Asia said swiftly moving her head from left to right which is really adorable. "Oh dear lord, please forget my sinful heart- OW!" She said grasping her head. "My head suddenly hurts."

"Asia, you're a demon now, it's only natural" Rias said.

"Ah yes, I forgot." She said caressing her head. "I did turn into a demon after all." She said while looking sad.

"Do you regret it?" Buchou asked.

Then her expression changed to a happy and cheerful one. "No, I'm very grateful of it. No matter what form I take, I'm happy if I can be with Issei-san." She said as she clasped her hands together while smiling.

"Oh…" I said. "And by the way, welcome to Kuoh Academy!" I said cheerfully when I noticed she was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform as I extended my arm towards her.

"Thank you so much Issei-san!" She said as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, buchou." I thanked her too.

It was then the others entered the room.

"Ohayou Issei-kun." Kiba said just as he entered the room.

"Ohayou Gozaimazu Issei-senpai." Koneko said after Kiba entered the room.

"Ara ara, It seems that everone is already gathered here." Akeno said as she entered with a cart that has a cake on it. "I made this as a welcome party for our new recruit." She said happily.

What we did not notice was a red-orange bird looking outside the window.

'It won't be long before we meet again, my Darling Rias…' A voice said

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I was going home after my daily jog when I saw Asia and Rias at the park waiting for me.

"Asia? Buchou? What are you doing here?"

It was then Buchou was not replying. She seems spaced out.

"Uhhh… Buchou?" I called again.

"Huh? Oh Issei, you are already here." She replied.

"Uhh… What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to tell you something." Rias answered.

"Nani? Then why is Asia here?"

"Buchou told me to come too." Asia told me.

"Where to?" I said quite confused of the situation.

"To your house, Issei." Buchou said with a smile.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It was then I remembered that Asia would be moving to my house. This I already know but what would my parents say? I have to convince them somehow.

"A-Asia-san was your name, right?" Otou-sama asked Asia.

"Hai! Otou-sama!" She replied cheerfully.

"But p-perhaps a different house might be more s-suitable for a foreign exchange student." Dad added.

"But Issei-san is my saviour." Asia said.

"Saviour?" My parents asked.

"Yes, he has helped me out the most since I moved to Japan." Asia said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "So I knew that I would be at ease as long as it was under the same roof as Issei-san." She added. "But if it's too difficult, I will withdraw my request." She said bowing her head.

"We didn't say 'no' did we?" Oka-sama told Asia. "And we do have a spare room."

"We would be happy to accept you as our guest Asia-san!" Otou-sama said in an excited tone.

"Since it is settled then, why don't we teach Asia how to be a proper Japanese wife?" Rias told them.

"W-Wife?" My mother, father and I was shocked of that statement.

"I know Issei would have one but never have I thought that it would be so soon!" Mother said while hugging my father.

"Our little boy is all grown up!" Father said while crying.

"Whaaa?" I screamed. "You are just going to give in and accept it like that?"

"Arigato Gozaimazu, Otou-sama, Oka-sama." Rias thanked them. She then looked at me, "It's decided then…"

"Ummm… What does this have to do with training her as a wife?" I asked buchou completely embarrassed by the situation…

Then her expression changed to a sad tone… "A wife…"

"Buchou, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing!" She said while smiling at me.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"My name is Asia Argento. There many things in your country that I am entirely not familiar of so please, I apologise in advance." After saying that in the class…

"Woaaah!" The class roared

"A Blond bade!" Matsuda screamed

"Bust: 82. Waist: 50: Hips: 82" Motohama added. "Good!"

'I'm happy to be in the same class as her. And it seems she's quite happy too…' I thought.

"I'm currently residing at Issei Hyoudou's house." Asie then added.

"Nani?!" The boys then looked at me with jealousy and anger

"Why does it always happen to you?" A guy told me.

"Hey Asia, how was it to have Issei-kun at the same house?" One girl asked her.

"Yeah, have you seen him topless?" Another added.

"What is he like in bed? I have rumors that he's quite good in it." And another one.

"Please don't corrupt Asia's mind!" I screamed.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It was P.E. today and I had already done my routines so I decided to go to the clinic and sleep for a while. I also remembered that Buchou is constantly spacing out these times then I remembered…

The Engagement

How could I forget? She must have been spacing out lately because of that. After constant thinking, I found myself falling asleep

(1 Hour Later)

My eyes starts to open slowly and I feel refreshed quite a bit. I then turned my head and saw…

2 Oppais beside me.

Meh, they are just breasts what could possibly go wrong…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

"Ehhhh?" I was wide awake immediately and I looked again beside me and saw… Buchou, she's naked and sleeping.

'Oh please! Her Tits are showing!' I thought to myself 'How did she get here?'

"B-Buchou!" I shrieked quite loud which made her stir.

"Oh, Hi Issei." She said suddenly.

"Gaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

She then yawned.

"Why are we in this position?" I asked her stuttering in the whole process.

"I was feeling tired and thought I'd take a nap." She said plainly. Do we have the same brain to think the same? "But you were here first…"

She then puts her hand on my cheek and starts to get closer to me "Hmmm… Did I get in your way?"

"N-Not at all…" I replied. "B-But I was not expecting you to sleep beside me, added the fact that you are naked." I stuttered out.

"I can't sleep unless I'm naked." She said bringing me closer to her. "Issei, you like my breasts, don't you?" She said in a flirty tone.

"Uhh…" I stuttered. "H-Hai." There's no point in denying it.

"Then would you like to touch my breasts?" She then asked in a playful manner.

Just hearing those words made my nose bleed. And sudden pictures started to appear on my head. Realizing this, I quickly brushed such indecent thoughts in my head.

"Ara, Issei's nose is bleeding…" She then scooted even closer to me. "Let me clean it for you." And she did something I would NEVER expect.

She licked it. She licked the blood on my nose until it was clean.

For the rest of the day, I had a shit-eating grin on my face and I was smiling like an idiot.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

One day, I was going home after getting a contract when I felt a presence near me.

"Good day, Sekiryuutei."

I turned around and saw "Him". The Hakuryuukou.

I blinked and in a moment he was gone…

'Weird… did we just saw Vali?' I asked Ddraig.

[Yes we did, but for it to be so soon… This changes things.] He said

'Yes, yes it does…' I thought.

**Author's Note: **Guys, I plan to make new moves or new skills for Issei since he's quite powerful in this FanFic. I'll tell you guys now so that you won't get confused later on. And also, I plan to change the story path later on in the later chapters so please bear with me on this. This is just my first FanFic and your criticism and judgement is greatly appreciated. Oh! And one more thing, what would you guys want Issei's pet to be? Or would you prefer him alone? Tell whatever you guys want or suggest. Well, that's all for today… Dusk Flair, out… :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Guys, I won't make Issei have a pet right now since there are so few votes: Tiamat – 3, No Pet – 2 and Ryuuteimaru the Boat – 1. Those are not enough for a decision s please tell me what you want. And by the way,I just finished watching the newest episode in the anime and to say, I really liked the idea of Ascalon's blade merged with Issei's gauntlet. After seeing that, I plan to add it in the FanFic. Moreover, I would even make it the "Base" look of Issei when in combat. Well, I won't say anything else, here's chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

It was a free day so I decided to go at a nearby café.

After eating and spacing out for more than 5 minutes, I spoke to Ddraig.

'Hey… How the hell did Vali found us?'

[Well, due to what happened before, you released tremendous amount of power in the area and Vali, being himself, must have sensed that aura and in result, finding you.]

'Well, that explains it. But I don't want to fight him too early, I still have a lot of plans in my head.' I spoke to myself.

"Fight who?" A familiar voice spoke. And before I notice it, Vali himself was sitting across the table that I am sitting.

He then smiled. "Fancy meeting you here, Hyoudou Issei."

"V-V-Vali?" I blurted out.

"It seems that you already know me." He said as he finish ordering at a nearby waitress but also staring at her rear.

'Butt Dragon Emperor.' I thought to myself.

"So, what brings the Sekiryuutei here?" He said as he drank the coffee that was served to him.

"It was a free day so I decided to go to this place." I said. It seems that Vali is completely civil right now which sort of surprised me.

[[Ddraig, how long has it been?]] Albion spoke.

[Yes, my rival, it has been a while.] Ddraig replied. [For the both of us to meet in this place…]

[[Yes… It's quite surprising.]] Albion added.

[[Your host seems to be calm. Does he know about the two of us?]] Albion asked.

"Yes, I know about this." I butted in.

"How?" Vali then asked.

'There's no point in hiding it Ddraig.' I told. 'We might as well tell it.' I thought.

[If this is your choice.] He told me.

"You see… We don't belong in this timeline." I spoke while waiting for a reaction.

Vali looked unamused. In seeing this, I asked. "What? No reactions? No Anything?"

He then grinned. "Perhaps living in this time was not so bad at all."

[You both seem calm.] It was Ddraig's turn to say it.

"Well, I was told by Albion on how many ways can both the hosts of the Vanishing and Welsh Dragon could be." Vali spoke.

[[It's not surprising that you are timetravelers. Though I have never experienced this before.]] Albion spoke.

[You're right my rival, we have experienced a lot more weird situations than this.]

"You guys don't really seem to care that we are from the future." I said. "You don't even ask what will happen."

"Let me tell you this." Vali spoke. "Even though you know what would happen in the future, I would still beat you." He said while leaning on the chair. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be spoiled now, do I?"

Pissed off from his arrogance, I stood up.

"Oh yeah? Why not a 1 on 1 today?" I shouted at him.

Taking this as a challenge, he also stood up to me.

"Challenging me, eh?"

[Stop it both of you.] Ddraig said. [Even I would like to battle by Rival but we would end up destroying the whole city.]

[[Vali, this is not the right time for that.]] Albion added. [[We still have other things to do.]]

"I would like to see how strong my Rival is but I have got some things to do." He then stood up and began to walk.

Then he stopped and turned around.

"See ya around, Time Traveler."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Another contract done and I was going home. But I can't help but feel bothered that Vali now knows my secret. There are so many thoughts in my head right now.

I then arrived at the Club Room to see everyone there. I told buchou the work was done when she said.

"Issei, since you are already experienced in a Demon's work, and Asia is already having her first steps as a devil, it seems that it's time for you two to get your own pets."

She then made a bat appear in front of her and she said, "This is my demon pet. You've met her before don't you, Ise?" And with that the bat transformed to the same girl who gave me the magic circle before.

"This is mine…" Akeno then said as a tiny demon appeared in front of her.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said as a cat with a bell on its neck was perched on her shoulder. "Shiro, this is Issei-senpai."

"Also, this is mine." Yuuto said as a small bird appeared while flapping its wings.

"It's one of the fundamentals of being a demon." Rias said. "Your pet can bring information and deliver messages."

"Uhm… But how exactly do we obtain those pets?" Asia asked buchou

"Well you see…" Rias was about to continue when we heard a knock on the door.

"Hai! Come in!" Akeno said.

The Student Council then entered the club room.

"Excuse me." Sona Sitri said as she appeared.

"Greetings, Sona-Kaichou." I greeted the latter. "Also to you Tsubaki-senpai." I said to Shinra which caused her to blush.

"What brings you all here?" Buchou asked.

"We've both acquired new slaves. So we wanted to introduce everyone properly." Sona replied.

"Slaves? Does that mean…" Asia asked.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She is the head of one of the top class Demon clans." Akeno explained to Asia.

"Didn't you tell us about them, Rias-senpai?" Saji Genshirou asked. "It also concerns me that fellow demons didn't know of our existence.

'Ahh… I remember him; my rival. It's so good to see you again Saji.' I thought.

"Saji, we have decided to turn a blind eye against each other." Sona told him. "It would be natural for them to not know about us."

I then greeted Saji, "So , you're the new guy who recently joined the Student Council. Nice to meet you." I told.

"His name is Saji Genshirou, he is my pawn." Sona introduced.

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei and my Bishop, Asia Argento." Rias also introduced.

"My name is Saji Genshirou, I am Kaichou's pawn and I may not be perfectly trained, but I consumed 4 pieces!" He told me with pride.

"Saji, cut it out." Sona said stopping him from showing off a little more. "You might want to know that he has claimed 8 pieces."

"Eight, but isn't that all of them?" He asked somewhat shocked.

"Gomenasai, Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san." Sona apologized. "I hope that you all get along with each other. Right Saji?"

"Yes." He said as he shook his hands with Asia and me. "Wait, you're Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

After saying that, he bowed to me. "Teach me master!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Teach me how to ensnare some girls! Please!" He said while taking both of my hands.

"My deepest apologies, Sona." Rias said.

"Same to you." Sona replied.

"Oh, I've just been given permission to claim my pet." He told me.

"Huh? Asia and I too were given permission to get our pets." I replied.

"You did?" Sona asked.

"Yeah." Rias replied. "But I was thinking of also next week."

Sona then put her hand on her chin. "But, the person taking care of the pets only arrives once a month."

Rias' expression then changed to a determined one. "In that case, how about we have a duel to determine on who gets the pet first? Whoever wins gets first in claiming their pet."

"I hope you didn't have a Rating Game in mind." Sona said.

"I would never." Rias replied. "And I could never get my permission on that."

"That's true, and there's "THAT" problem too."

Buchou's expression suddenly darkened which told me that Sona was referring to the engagement.

"That has nothing to do with it." Rias said seriously. "Well then, let's to this the High School way and determine the victor through sports.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Just like before, Buchou, Akeno, Sona-Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai first tried it with a Tennis match but it ended up with them using their Demonic Powers in the process which destroyed the Tennis Rackets. So instead, we decided on a Dodgeball Match.

Tsubasa Yura threw the ball hard at Koneko.

Koneko barely dodged the ball but it ripped off her T-Shirt causing her to be out.

Tsubaki then threw the ball but this time it's infused with her Demonic Energy at Rias.

Buchou caught it but ends up getting pushed back due to the intensity.

"I'm impressed." Sona said. "That you caught Tsubaki's attack."

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Rias said while she threw the ball at Tomoe Meguri which caused her to get out.

Reya Kusaka then caught the ball and attempt to throw it at me when I dodged it immediately.

The game soon progressed with almost everyone using their demonic powers in the process.

"This is turning into something frightening." Asia said looking scared. "I'm not even sure what game we are playing anymore."

"Kaichou, let's focus on targeting Hyoudou Issei first." Saji told her.

Sona obliged and infused her demonic powers in the ball and threw it straight at me.

_Demonic Spin-Ball of Death!_

"Issei, catch it!" Rias exclaimed.

I dodged it in time but it seems that it was following me so I lept away just in time to…

_Boosted Gear!_

The red gauntlet appeared just in time and I managed to catch the ball with my left hand but the intensity caused my shirt to get ripped off.

"Whew… That was close." I sighed as I threw the ball directly at Saji.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"So as promised, our side gets to get the pet first." Rias told Sona.

"Of course." Sona said bitterly. "Although I did enjoy myself. But if we had gone into a Rating Game rather than this, I would have not lost."

"And neither would I! I could never let an d friend of mine outshine me!"

"Well, I'll take my leave now." Sona said as she left the gymnasium.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

After celebrating for a bit, we then went to the forest where all pets are made.

"This place looks so scary, it looks like as if something is going to pop out of nowhere." Asia said as she hid behind me.

"Good day! Devils!" We heard someone speak. "I am pet master Zatouji! What a lovely moonlight we have. The perfect night for pet hunting!"

"With me by your side, you can get any pet you want!" He told us. "Now then, what pet would you like? A strong one? A fast one? Or a poisonus one?"

I still have not decided on my familiar yet, but I'm willing to take a look around.

"Uhm… I would like a cute pet." Asia said nicely.

"Okay, dear!" The Pet Master replied.

"Thank you sir!" Asia exclaimed.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

We were walking by the forest when I saw something in a clearing. 3 brown haired girls sitting on a rock and laughing at each other. They noticed that I was looking and waved at me.

"Those there are nymphs. Be careful about them, they are very seductive and would do anything to get their hands on what they want."

Hearing this, we began to move on.

Then we went to a small lake which reminded me of what happened before.

"There are different water sprites in this lake you may even get a rare Undine."

Suddenly, the lake glowed and instead of what I saw before, a beautiful woman with icy blue hair emerged from the water.

"Be careful there kid." The Pet Master said as he began to take something in his pocket. "That one is a Siren." He said as he gave Kiba and I some earplugs and put on some for themselves.

Kiba immediately put on his which confused me.

"Hey? Why are you guys placing earplugs on your ears?" I asked them but a voice stopped me on my tracks.

I don't know why, but I heard the most beautiful voice in my life. I turned around and I saw the voice was coming from the Siren. Her voice is so alluring. My body began to move on its own and it seems that I was walking towards her. I was now walking at the lake to reach her making my pants wet. Before I managed to reach her though, I heard a voice…

"How dare you try to take away my Issei!" and with that, she was blasted away by a dark red energy .

In a moment, I was able to control myself again. "Huh? What happened?" I asked them. It was then I was hugged by 2 people.

"Issei-san, I was so scared." Asia cried.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you." Came buchou's voice.

"Huh?" I am currently confused right now.

"That one was a Siren." Akeno told me. "They are known to lure seamen with their voice to capture them and suck out their life force."

"Consider yourself lucky." The Pet Master Said. "If it wasn't for that girl…" He motioned at buhou. "… you could have gotten captured."

"Arigato Gozaimasu." I thanked her.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

At the end of the day, I was not able to get any pet at all due to the fact that I still don't know what am I going to get. But Asia, like before got the Sprite Dragon, Rassei and claimed her as its master. Though surprisingly, it was not as hostile to me as it was before.

"Well, goodnight everyone!" Kiba told his farewell.

"Goodnight!" Asia, Koneko and I chorused as the 4 of us began to leave the Club Room.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I walked towards buchou as I entered the Club Room.

"Buchou, I have something to tell you." I told her.

"What is it?" she replied as she leaned by the edge of the table.

'Shit, I should call her by her name if I would do this,' I thought to myself.

"I've been feeling like this ever since, R-Rias." I stuttered.

"Huh?"

"I-I've always loved you!" I confessed to her.

She then smiled, "Oh that… I have always known that my dear Issei."

"So, c-can w-we be together?" I asked her.

"Now why would I do that?" Rias laughed at me. "You're so funny Issei!" she continued laughing.

"Wh-Why are you laughing at me?" I asked completely heartbroken that I was rejected by the girl I love.

"Because…" Rias said as Riser appeared in the room. "I already chose Riser over you. He's much of a better man than you'll ever be."

Their lips moved closer to each other when…

"Gaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I sat up the bed while breathing heavily.

Throughout the whole class, I can't help but be bothered by the dream that I got. What if bucho- I mean Rias rejected me like that? The girl that I love…

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Rias stood by the window as she looked at the leaving figures of Issei, Koneko, Asia and Yuuto.

"You seem unusually attached to him." Akeno said. "Rias could it be that you-"

"It's not that I'm unhappy about the concern of my bestfriend but this is my own problem." Rias butted in before Akeno could finish her sentence.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me…" Akeno bowed as she began to leave the room.

After that, a white Magic Circle soon appeared in the room.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I can't help but feel bothered by that dream of mine. What if I was rejected by Rias like that? I would not know what to do with my life anymore.

I was going to the bathroom to take a bath and I opened the door to see Asia already in there naked and was rubbing soap through her skin.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to enter!" I apologized.

I was to leave the room when she got my hand.

"S-Sorry… But I-I have not seen a… man before. So… I was scared and…" She stuttered.

"Uhh… I have something also in my mind and I'm sorry for entering without thinking." I apologized to her. "So, I did not notice you were here. I'm sorry."

"But I'm okay now!" She said as she stood up.

"'Okay' with what?"

"I heard that bathing together is a Japanese Custom." She told me. "And that bathing together would facilitate a better friendship."

'Asia, you're not exactly wrong but you're wayy too off!'

She then turned around to face my back. "And… And… I want to deepen my friendship with you, Issei-san." She then hugged me from behind having her naked chest grinding at my back.

'This is so stimulating. Oh shit! Oh shit! My sense of morality is flying out the window…'

With a little bit of self-control left, I turned around and held her but I had my head facing away.

"Asia… What you are saying is true but for a man and a woman to do it together would have a different meaning." I told her while blushing in the whole process.

"Asia-chan!" Oka-sama said as she entered the scene while holding some towels. "I'm leaving a towel here for you-"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I was lying on my bed thinking about what happened earlier when a magic circle appeared in my room.

Buchou then appeared on my room. Seeing this, I remembered what her intention is.

"B-Buchou?" I said attemting to stall her. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Issei…" She said in a serious tone. "You're the only one I can go to. So please…"

"Huh?"

"Please make love to me!" She then tackled me. "Please take my virginity away from me. As quickly as possible."

Before she could undress or turn off the light, I held her tightly. "Please buchou, this is not you." I held her firmly. "The buchou I know would never do such a thing."

She was shocked from what I said. "I thought this over and this seems to be the only solution. If the parasite is complete, there should be no more complaints. There are still some incomplete sections, but you do have potential."

"I may not know what are you talking about but… this is not what you are. This is not the woman I fell-" I quickly shut my mouth from finishing that sentence.

"I-Issei…" After she said that, another Magic Circle appeared on the room.

"Looks like I was just too late." She said sadly.

"Master and Sirzechs-sama would be saddened greatly if they figure out what you are up to." Grayfia said.

Rias then stood up. "My body is my own. Whom I choose to give it is my own decision. What is wrong with that?"

"Above all else, you are the heiress to the Gremory Clan. Please exercise discretion." Grayfia told Rias. She then noticed me and said. "Nice to meet you. I am Grayfia. I serve the Gremory Clan. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She then bowed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Gomenazai Issei. I was not thinking clearly. Let's both just forget what happened." Rias said as she sat next to me.

"S-Sure…"

"Issei? Is that him?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, he is my pawn." Rias said as she began to stand up.

"The one with the Boosted Gear. The one with the mark of the Dragon. Is this him?" She asked.

"Yes. It is him." She replied as she cleaned herself up. She then bent to face me. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Issei."

"I-I don't mind at all." I told her. I really am honoured if she would give me her virginity but not in this way.

She then kissed me on the cheek catching me off guard.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

The next day, Yuuto, Asia and I arrived at the Club Room to see everyone there with Grayfia.

"So everyone's here." Rias said.

"Ojou-sama, will I explain?" Grayfia asked Rias.

Rias stopped her and was about to explain when an Orange Magic Circle appeared which only had me thinking of one thing.

Riser

"Phenex." Yuuto said.

"It's been years since I visited the Human World." Riser said. Seeing Rias he then added. "Missed ya. My darling Rias."

"This is Riser Phenex." Grayfia introduced him. "He is a pureblood high-class demon and the heir to the Phenex clan." She said. "He is also the fiancée of the Gremory clan's Heiress which means…"

"Buchou's fiancée…" I finished. Somehow seeing this guy again made me angrier than I was with Raynare.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Riser was sitted beside Rias while drinking tea. "Ahh… Rias' Queen's tea is always excellently brewed."

"The pleasure is all mine." Akeno said bitterly.

Seeing him play with Rias' hair and touching her legs really makes my blood boil. But I must hold this anger on till the Rating Game.

"Please leave me alone." Rias said as she stood up. "Riser, I told you many times before, I had no intention of marrying you. Whoever I will marry is my choice."

"But Rias, I doubt your family would cater your selfishness any longer." Riser said. He then stood up and held her by her chin. "Listen Rias, I am the poster child of the Phenex Clan. I will not allow such disrespect to me. Even if it means burning all your slaves to crisps, I will take you back to hell with me." He then began to emit an aura with the color of fire.

Rias then began to emit a dark red aura. But before anything could happen…

"Please stop this at once. Ojou-sama, Riser, I was here by the orders of Sirzech-sama and I will not let anything happen for his sake." Grayfia interfered. "My masters foresaw that this would happen. They have instructed me to carry out a certain plan in a desperate situation."

"Desperate situation?" Rias asked. "What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"If Ojou-sama is too stubborn with her choice, I was advised to commence a Rating Game to settle the score once and for all." Greyfia replied.

"I've experienced the game many times." Riser boasted. "I've won many matches too. You not only have no experience, but you don't have all the required pieces for a Game. Rias, I'd like to make sure of this just in case. Is this your full team of slaves?" He asked her.

"What if it is?" Rias retorted back.

He then laughed and snapped his fingers.

Then, another Magic Circle appeared and there stood the members of Riser's Peerage.

"These are my fifteen." He told us. "In other words, I have a full set." He then spotted me getting pissed off. "Hey, Yubelluna." He called out to his queen.

"Yes, Raiser-sama" The queen then went to him.

The moment that Yubelluna went beside him, he attacked her lips and soon, both began to make out as if no one is in the room. Watching this really pisses me off. Making it worse as he began to grope her right in front of us.

"How dare you fuck around with other girls after being engaged to my President!" I told him with pure fury in my eyes. "You fucking asshole!"

"You… how dare you say that in your position." He replied, currently mocked of what I just said.

"Like I give a fuck about that!" I retorted back. "I may be not in a highposition."

"Just stop it, Issei." Rias attempted to stop me.

"I maybe just her slave, but I will protect her!" I said. "I'm just nothing more, nothing less." And with that…

_Boosted Gear!_

_Boost!_

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed.

"If you are just doing that, I might as well destroy you right here, right now." I said as I charged at him.

"Issei-san!" Asia screamed.

I had the gauntlet pointed at his face with a small red orb in the middle ready to fire but at the same moment, two swords at my neck, 7 different fists pointed at several parts of my body, one staff on my back and two pairs of magic covered hands were pointed at my head.

"I said stop it!" Grayfia said as pure white aura begins to emit at her body.

I'm glad she did that or else, I could have not hold back from firing my Dragon Shot at this son of a bitch.

"How dare you try to hurt Issei!" Rias screamed. "Fine… I'll go by the Rating Game."

Riser then laughed and his peerage soon began to leave as a Magic Circle began to appear on the floor.

"You won't beat me Rias, just wait and see."

"Riser… I will tear you down I swear!"

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the 1 day late post but I thought there would be more reviews on who will be Issei's pet so I decided to wait, but since there is nonce, I will just postpone the pet and post this chapter. Thank you so much guys for the 18K Views and the 100+ Reviews! I'm glad most of you liked this FanFiction. All your Reviews, Suggestions and Insights are greatly appreciated. I'm glad I made most of you happy. :D Well, that's done, Dusk Flair, out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **Guys, 2 or 3 more chapters before the ending of this FanFiction's Volume one. Tell me if you guys want me to continue it and make a second volume. If so, the votes for Issei's pet continues with: Tiamat = 7 Votes, Ryuuteimaru = 4 Votes, No pet = 3 Votes, Another pet = One vote. Thank you so much again for the positive feedback lately. I really appreciate it. Well, nothing more to say, here's Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

"The Rating Game would happen 10 days from now" Grayfia told buchou.

"Ten days?" Rias replied.

"Judging from your experience, you are at a disadvantage since you never played in an actual game." Grayfia told her.

"10 Days is all we need to beat that guy up." I told them with determination in my eyes.

"Then I will graciously accept this 10 day period for our training and strategy." Rias then came to a conclusion.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

We reached the same Mansion as before and were told by buchou to clean up the training is to begin at once.

"Issei, since you already knew how to use your Boosted Gear, I'll have Kiba here to fight you and to see your strength. Remember, I want to see your pure stamina in this so no using of your Sacred Gear in the process." She told me.

"Hai buchou!" I answered her as Kiba handed be a training sword. We both prepared and I charged.

I swung to his left and he parried it immediately, breaking contact again, I tried in his right side which was also parried. I then attempted to juke him by swing vertically. Upon reaching the end of my swing, he attempted to hit my sword to throw it off my hands but I quickly pulled my sword back and I twisted to my left in attempt to hit my sword in the back part of his neck.

Being a knight with quick reflexes, he quickly parried the attack just in time.

"I must admit, you're a good swordsman." He told between parries.

"Heh, But I can't beat your skills, but this skill of mine would be useful." I replied.

30 minutes have passed and still no winner. Kiba and I were now panting hard with sweat in all of the parts of our body. Buchou then decided to end this.

"That was a good job Issei, I've never seen anyone par up with Yuuto that long." She applauded me. "But if we continue this, there might be even no victor so, good job for the both of you."

"That's my Issei-kun for you." Akeno said.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

After resting for a while, I was now paired up with Koneko for the REAL test of my strength. We were alone in the forest in a small clearing for the training.

The two of us kept sparring and trying to land punches with each other but mostly ends up with getting blocked or deflected.

"I missed doing this to you, Koneko." I said between punches. "I'm surprised you still know my tactics."

"I missed you too Issei-senpai." She replied. "I remember everything you've done for me."

She then found an opening and hit me hard in the stomach which caused me to stumble back.

Taking advantage of my vulnerability, she swung her foot in attempt to kick me hard but I managed to catch it just in time.

Taking a break after a few minutes of sparring, I asked her. "Koneko, may I ask something?"

She then looked at me with questioning eyes. Taking this as a yes, I decided to continue.

"I don't see you use your Senjutsu anymore. Care to explain this to me?" I asked her as I sat beside her.

Upon seeing her face fell, I started to panic. "I-I'm sorry for asking. It's okay if you answer it. I respect that."

"I-It's fine. It's j-just ever since Issei-senpai was not beside me, I was scared no one would hold me back if I might lose control." She then scooted closer to me.

I hugged her tightly and told her. "Okay, okay… I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you, buchou, Akeno-san and Asia. I'll protect you." I told her sincerely.

She then stood up facing away from me. I thought I did or said something wrong but as soon as 2 cat ears and a tail sprung out, I smiled.

"Care for another round?" I asked her.

"Thank you, Issei-senpai"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It was already dark we were eating some mashed potatoes and some stew that Asia and I cooked. (Using magic that is.)

While we were eating, Buchou spoke, "Issei, how was your training today?"

After taking a bite and swallowing my food, I replied, "The training for today was a bit tiring, but nice."

"Good, just like Asia's healing powers, your Boosted Gear will also come in very handy" Rias told me. "You also have enough strength to last long in combat."

"Got it buchou." I told her with determination.

"Well then, now that dinner is finished, shall we take a bath?" Rias said as she stood up.

"Ufufufu… I have always wanted to wash a man's back." Akeno said as she stood up and pressed her chest at my back.

"N-N-Nani?!" I stuttered out. As expected, my nose starts bleeding. "Wh-Wh-What a-are y-you saying A-Akeno-san?"

"Ara, that's a great idea Akeno, Issei can join our bath!" Rias told her. "I don't really mind at all." She then looked at Asia. "Asia, you wouldn't mind bathing with your Darling Issei, right?"

Upon seeing her nod, I then hope for Koneko to say no but then I remembered that she used to sneak at the bath before. Oh dear Maous, please help me!

"How about you Koneko?"

"It's been a long time since I washed Issei-senpai's back…" Koneko said shyly.

"I'm dead…" I said before fainting.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"So she decided to be stubborn?" Sirzechs asked Grayfia.

"Yes." Was her reply.

"That's very much like her." Sirzechs said.

"Do you think that she has a chance of winning?" Grayfia asked.

"We have yet to find out." Sirzechs replied. "Since the host of the Sekiryuutei seems to know about this."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It was already dark and I was outside by the grasses enjoying the cold night air when I felt a presence. I turned around and saw buchou.

"Oh, buchou, Good Evening." I told her as I looked at her direction.

"Oh Issei, nice timing, let's have a little chat." She said as she sat next to me while looking at the moonlight.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Prez?" I called out to her.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at my direction.

"Thank you so much." I thanked her. "For trying hard to train all of us."

"But our opponent is Phenex." She said as she looked at her book. "The immortal bird of fire. Which means… he is immortal." She paused. "Whenever he is attacked, he regenerates himself."

"When he started participating in the Rating Games, his victories are so many that when in battling him, there's a sense of immediate victory for him. If he's immortal, then there's no way he'll lose."

I then sat up and said. "Don't say that…"

"Huh?"

I kept my gaze at the moon while speaking. "You have trained all of us to win. You did your best to make us the person we are now. You're the best master a demon could wish for."

"Issei…"

"I may not be the strongest demon in the world, but for you, I will be the BEST pawn anyone could have. For you, I would take on anyone." I said still staring at the night sky. I really want to confess to her right now but I'm too scared if she rejects me.

"Thank you Issei…" She told me.

"I-It was nothing…" I said nervously as I scratched my head.

"By far, everyone always recognizes me from the Gremory clan." She said as she stood up. "No matter where I am, they don't recognize me as a normal person. I am always Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Clan." She then gazed up the sky. "Meaning, whatever happens to me, happens to my clan."

"But you Issei, you're different. Though you keep calling me buchou or President, you still treat me like a normal person." She said.

"I-Is that a bad thing?" I asked her.

"No not at all, I'm just glad that I met you. That's why I was so stubborn of not marrying Riser; I want the person I marry to treat me for who I am and not for some trophy wife." She paused. "It may be a bit choosy of me but this is the only thing that I would want to be allowed of."

I then stood beside her. "Then I'll protect that dream till the very end…"

"Issei…" Rias said shocked.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, not at all." She told me. "It's getting late already, care to go to bed?" She added.

"I'm fine, I"ll stay a little bit longer." Upon hearing that, she headed back.

Thinking she was gone, I screamed. "Why?! Why can't I confess to her?" I screamed at myself.

What I did not notice was that someone heard it.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Issei, I was told by Yuuto and Koneko that you attained the one and Restricted Balance Breaker in the fight with Raynare. Care to show us?" Buchou told me.

"Hai buchou."

'Let's go Ddraig!'

_Welsh Dragon Over Booster! Balance Breaker!_

_Boost!_

Upon hearing that, my body was covered in Crimson Red armour with Green Gems in several parts of the Armour.

Everyone was shocked upon seeing me in a Crimson Red Armour.

"To say, I was shocked that you managed to attain Balance Breaker this early but putting that aside…" She then walked facing me. "Let's test your strength." She said as a Dark Red Aura enveloped her.

"Wait…" I said confused. "You're going to fight me? H-Hang on! I thought I was going to fight someone else!" I said shocked that buchou is the one to fight me.

"Issei…" Buchou said as dark red aura emerges from her hand. "I want you to defend from all of my attacks, and when you think it's time, attack me."

'I can't attack her!' I thought to myself. 'I might as well, defend from every attack.'

"Buchou, can I promote?" Upon asking, she nodden and then I…

_Promotion Queen!_

_Boost!_

She then tried a weak attack which I easily deflected. Gradually, her attacks become stronger that Buchou advises for Akeno-san to shield the others with a barrier. I also have a resolve of 19 Boosts right now.

Buchou then gathered her energy which was a gigantic dark red ball almost twice my size. I never knew buchou was this powerful.

Upon reaching her limit she then threw the dark red ball of energy at me. Preparing for impact, I did a stance and held both of my arms forward.

I caught the attack but it's power and intensity is so powerful that I get gradually pushed back.

_Boost!_

Upon hearing that, I decided to counter her attack.

_Boosted Gear! Dragon Shot!_

I fired the Dragon Shot at the Dark Energy ball which caused both to hit each other making an explosion.

Remembering Buchou is defenceless, I dashed towards her and hugged her tightly, covering her from the explosion. The explosion soon subsided and I let go of buchou and deactivated my Balance Breaker.

"A-Arigato Issei." She blushed at me.

I smiled at her and helped her stand up.

Upon cleaning herself up, buchou then spoke, "You are a crucial player in the game Issei. Your power, damage and skill would give us an advantage. Believe in us and we can do this. And more importantly, believe in yourself." She said seriously

The few remaining days for training was for me to last long in my Balance Breaker form.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

'One hour till the game.' I thought as I looked at my wrist watch.

[You nervous partner?] Ddraig asked me.

'I know what would happen but yeah, I am.' I told him

[Don't worry, you got this.] He told me.

I then remembered buchou's speech before.

"_So what if we're facing the Phenex Clan? We'll show them how strong the Gremory Clan is."_

'I can do this!' I thought to myself.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

We were now in the Club room preparing and suiting up for the battle. I saw Yuuto sheathed his Holy Eraser, Koneko-chan wearing gloves, Akeno and Buchou drinking tea for the nerves and ki.

Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai then entered the club room.

"Excuse us." Sona said.

"Good evening Sona." Rias greeted her. "Welcome. If you're wondering why, the Rating Game is broadcasted to both sides of the families and one more neutral Clan to act as a spectator." Rias explained.

"I volunteered for the task. It's your first game after all." Sona told buchou.

"I'll show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry." Rias replied.

A magic circle then appeared in the room and Grayfia emerged from the latter.

"Everyone, are you prepared?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, anytime." Rias answered her.

"When it's about to start, you all will be teleported to the battlefield." Grayfia told her.

"Well then, I'll head back now to the student council room for the broadcast. I wish you the best of luck, Rias." Sona said as she started heading out. "However, I do not expect an even match from him." And with that, she left.

"By the way, the Demon Lord Lucifer would be watching this fight as well." Grayfia told buchou.

"I see…" Rias told her.

Just then, Grayfia prepared the magic circle for the transportation to the arena. "It's time, Ojou-sama."

Rias then stood up and said, "Let's go."

We then stepped on the Magic Circle and in a few seconds, we were teleported to the arena.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Everyone, I am Grayfia, servant of the Gremory Clan, appointed judge between the Gremory Clan and the Phenex Clan." We heard Grayfia's voice in the room. "We have prepared a replica of Kuoh Academy for Riser-sama and Rias-sama's advantages. Both parties have been teleported to their bases. Rias-sama's main base is the Occult Research Club room in the Old School House. Riser-sama's main base is the Principal's office in the new School House. Thus, pawns can be promoted when they manage to invade the enemy's School Base." Grayfia said explaining the game.

We were then handed our communication devices and we heard Grayfia's voice.

"The game begins in 3… 2… 1…" And with that, the game started.

Rias then placed a map of the Kuoh academy on the table.

"The enemy's main base is the New School house… It'd be easy to cross the schoolyard but…" Rias said.

"We'd be at plain sight." Koneko finished the sentence.

"Indeed, it's too risky." Rias said. "We can also try out approaching the School House from the back but they're probably expecting that. We would expect their nimble rooks and knights in the area."

Kiba then suggested something, "Why don't we take the gym first, which is near the Old and NewSchool Houses…"

"It's close to our base and we can watch our enemies' movements from that area." I said finishing his statement.

"The Gymnasium is pretty much the Center of the game. So taking it would really give us an advantage. So it's decided then. Since it's indoors, so, a rook's power would be better than a knight's mobility." Rias concluded. "But first, we must set up our defensive lines. Yuuto, Koneko, go set up traps in the forest."

"Yes ma'am." Yuuto said as he summoned his familiar "We'll be going then."

"Roger." Koneko said as she too summoned her familiar and they both left.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic on the forest and the sky above it." Rias told Akeno.

"As you wish." Was Akeno's reply as she left the room.

"You Asia, is for recovery and support, you'll stand by with me here in the base." Buchou told Asia.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Asia reluctantly replied.

"As for you Issei…" Rias said as she sat on the couch. "Sit down in front of me facing front."

I reluctantly agreed and sat on the floor in front of her with my back turned on her. I then felt her hands on my forehead and she began massaging my head.

"Clear your head Issei, don't make your emotions take over you." Hearing her say that reminded me of the 'Creator'. "And when a girl attacks you, don't hold back. You can be assured that the other side won't hold back either. And even though you can last long in your Balance Breaker, use it in times of need. We don't want you using up all of your stamina."

"Hai buchou!" I told her as I relaxed through her massage.

"Issei…" Rias told herself as she remembered something.

_(Rias' Point of View)_

"_Why?! Why can't I confess to her?" I heard Issei scream before I enter the house._

'_Does he really like me?' I asked myself._

_For the rest of the night, all I could think of was my Issei._

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Buchou, can you hear me?" We heard Akeno say in the communication device.

"Yes, loud and clear." Was buchou's reply.

"The preparations are complete." Akeno told her.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Koneko and I are now outside the School Building and preparing ourselves to go to the Gymnasium.

"Listen, once you enter the Gymnasium, you won't be able to avoid a battle. Make sure you all play it safe." We heard buchou told us.

"Got it!" Koneko and I replied.

"Yuuto, is everything ready?" Rias then asked Kiba.

"Hai, everything is fine here." Was his reply.

"Akeno, be ready and wait for my orders for the right moment." She then told Akeno-san.

"Yes, President." Akeno replied.

"Commence Operation! My lovely servants, our opponent is Riser Phenex, a man with the talent of immortality, now let's show him what we can do!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

We then entered the Gymnasium but before we show ourselves, I held Koneko's shoulder, "Remember, I'll be here to hold you back."

"Arigato Issei-senpai" Koneko replied as she transformed into her Neko-Matta form.

We then showed ourselves only to see the same opponents that I faced before. I then grinned. 'This is going to be easy.'

"So, we have a rook and the idiot pawn who dared charged at out master eh?" I heard Xuelan, the rook say.

"I'm Mira, I'm a pawn."

"I'm Xuelan, the Rook"

"I'm LLe, a Pawn." "I'm Nel, also a pawn." Was our enemies' statement of introducing themselves.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, pawn." I said as I summoned.

_Boosted Gear!_

_Boost!_

"Koneko, Rook." Was Koneko's statement "I will handle the Rook, you can take the Pawns, as if they would give you any trouble."

"Got it." I told her.

_Boost!_

'Well then, let's go Ddraig!'

_Boost!_

"Ascalon!"

_BLADE!_

And with that, the blade of Ascalon emerged from the edge of my gauntlet.

"A H-Holy Sword?" Said our shocked opponents.

Koneko and I then charged.

**Author's Note: **Well, there's Chapter 9! Thanks for the wait guys. Like I said earlier, tell me if you want another Volume of this FanFic. Would you like me to create another FanFic or just put them all in this one? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Well, here's the opening of the Rating Game! What do you guys think? Well, that's done, Dusk Flair… out. :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter. Thank you so much! And since a lot of you really wanted me to create another volume, sure I would gladly create one! Though allow me to rest at least 1 – 3 weeks for my own life. (Even though I don't have one… XD) Okay, for those who are observant, you might have noticed that I altered this Chapter. Well, I seem to made a mistake of not removing Asia from some scene where in after she was defeated. Well, I have nothing more to say. Here's Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10**

"Ascalon!"

_BLADE!_

The blade of the Legendary Dragon Slayer Sword soon emerged from the end of the Boosted Gear Gauntlet.

"A Devil with a Holy Sword?" Mira said shocked.

"I-It can't be…" Xuelan continued.

Koneko and I charged at the enemy.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"So, they charged at the center, eh?" Riser said. "How are the others doing?" He asked Yubelluna.

"Our 3 pawns; Marion, Shuriya and Burent were deployed in the forest for infiltration." Yubelluna answered him.

"Hmph. This is going to be easy-" He was about to finish his statement when he heard Xuelan's voice.

"Riser-sama, it seems that we are at a disadvantage right now." Was Xuelan's statement to him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"The pawn who attacked you before is a Holy Sword user." Xuelan told him as he can hear the punching and kicking in the area.

"That bastard… He's a Holy Sword user eh? But he's no match for the powers of a Phenex. Delay him as much as possible. I'll be the one to take him on." Riser told arrogantly.

"Yes, Riser-sama."

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

_Boost!_

As Koneko battles the enemy Rook, I was in combat with the 3 Pawns. Right now, I'm on the defensive and trying to figure out their tactics.

For a few minutes, I kept dodging their attacks and merely getting bored in the process.

_Boost!_

"Damn it, he's too quick." Mira said while breathing heavily.

"We have to defeat him-" Lle said.

"Or Riser-sama would get angry at us." Nel finished.

"Go Die!" The 3 of them said as a fiery aura enveloped their weapons. Seeing this as a great opportunity…

_Boost!_

"Let's go Ddraig! Ascalon!"

_Dragon Booster!_

I then transferred all my energy onto the Blade of Ascalon.

_Transfer!_

Upon hearing that, the Blade that was on my gauntlet shined and a pure golden aura surrounds it. I then made a stance.

The 3 of them jumped above me to hit me from above. Upon seeing the right moment, I jumped towards them and made one swipe of my blade. I then landed at the back of them with my back turned.

Within a few seconds I turned around and heard them speak.

"Heh, it seems that your Holy Sword isn't so strong after al-" Before Mira could finish her sentence though, her Kon, and Nel and Lle's Chainsaws were torn into pieces.

"O-Our Weapons…" They said shocked.

Taking advantage of this situation, I dashed towards Mira first, then, I stabbed her from the back. I then moved to Nel and Lle. They attempt to fight back but I easily overpowered both of them which lead to their demise.

_Three of Riser-sama's Pawns have retired._

After that, I then looked at Koneko. I saw her throwing the enemy rook like a Rag Doll.

"Koneko, it's finished, you can stop now." I told her.

Seeing that she's not listening, I knew that she might be consumed by the power. Without wasting a minute, I charged at her and tackled her away from the enemy rook and hugged her tightly with no intention of letting go.

_Riser-sama's Rook has retired._

"Koneko, I'm here. I won't let you go berserk." I told her as I caressed her head.

"I-Issei-senpai, I'm sorry." Koneko cried to me.

"Shh… It's okay, I'm here to stop you no matter what." I told her.

"Issei, Koneko, how are thing going in there?" We heard buchou's voice.

"We're fine, buchou. Thanks for asking." I replied.

Koneko's ears then twitched. Her eyes began to a look of horror and screamed at me.

"Issei-senpai!" She cried as she pulled me at the stage to hide.

Right then, there was an explosion which destroyed most of the building.

When the smoke and the explosion subsided, we heard buchou's panicked voice. "Issei? Koneko? What happened?"

I opened my eyes to see Koneko knocked out beside me. I tried to go to her but I then realized a metal impaled my right leg.

"Where are you? You arrogant pawn." I heard Riser's voice.

'Shit, it hurts.' I then mustered up the courage and pulled the metal off of my right leg. 'It fucking hurts.'

"Buchou, we need help quick." I said breathily as I groggily stand up and Hid Koneko by the door. "Koneko's fine, she's just knocked out from the impact."

"Where is he?" Riser's voice becomes louder. "I'll show that bastard what a high class demon like me can do."

"There isn't much time, buchou, I'll go stall them, go and take Koneko for healing…" I said as I stood up, ignoring the pain.

"What about you Issei, fall back, this isn't part of the plan, Akeno's coming there right now." Buchou tried to command me. "I'm coming there too. Just please don't engage combat while you're injured. Asia can cure you." She added as I heard footsteps coming closer.

Ignoring buchou's statement, I then showed myself. "Looking for me?"

I saw Riser with Yubelluna as his escort. "Hmph, decided to show yourself eh? Don't worry, this will be quick." He said as a ball of flame erupted from his hands and hurled it towards me.

I managed to dodge the attack despite my wounded leg. Knowing that this destroyed place might have me cornered, I ran outside towards the track and field to stall them and enough for Buchou and Asia to arrive to get Koneko.

I was in the midst of running when their enemy Queen appeared right in front of me while pointer her staff at me. Preparing to engage her in combat, I summoned my Boosted gear and was about to attack when she was blasted by a lightning attack.

"Issei-kun, do what you need to do, I'll take care of Riser's queen." I heard Akeno's voice as she entered the scene.

"I have always wanted to try and fight you, Priestess of Lightning." Yubelluna said.

"Ara, I'm deeply honoured."

I then continued running as Riser chases me.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

_Three of Riser-sama's Pawns have retired._

"Nice job Kiba, now would you care to assist me here?" I said in the communication device as I hid behind the New School Building.

"Sure thing, Issei-kun." I heard Kiba reply.

"Where are you? Scared of me? Well, it's as expected since I'm so powerful. Ahahahahaha." Riser said as he flew around the area. "Taking down that crimson haired girl's ego was my main plan but you're just too annoying for me to ignore."

"Issei, I'm so glad you're okay. But please don't disobey my orders again." I heard buchou sigh. "How's your wound? Are you okay?"

"Thank you buchou. I'm fine. I can ignore the pain." I told her. "Is Koneko alright?"

"Yes, she's currently here with me in the base with Asia. It seems that our Queen is at combat with their Queen. Seems that we have to change plans." Rias replied.

"What is it, buchou? I'm here and ready." I told her as I took off my coat and tied it at my leg to stop the bleeding.

"I'm here, listening." Said Kiba's voice.

"I'm going to go there and assist you all. I can't just stay here and let you all get hurt." Rias said with determination in her voice.

"But President, a king should never leave HQ, the risk is far too great!" Kiba told her.

"That's what the enemy is thinking. Riser's body may be immortal but his soul is not." Rias told us. "If we can launch an attack so powerful that he loses his fighting spirit, we can win this. Yuuto, Issei, I want both of you to stall them as soon as Koneko recovers. But wait for my signal. I'll assist Akeno here with their enemy Queen."

"Roger!"

"Hai buchou!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Kiba and I were hidden right now at the School Shed waiting for buchou's orders.

"Kiba…" I told him.

"Issei-kun?"

"I know this is not exactly the right time for that but I have something to tell…" I told him.

Deciding the words is not suited for this, I just decided to take the act. I focused my power onto my left hand and a Magic circle appeared on top of my palm and I pulled something out of it.

"A-A Holy S-Sword?" Kiba said shocked. "Wh-Why Issei-kun. Why did you tell just now?" Kiba said in a tone of that felt betrayal.

"I honestly wanted to tell you later on. But I guessed that this would be the right time to do so." I told him. "I was told my buchou on your hatred for Holy Swords and your vengeance towards the person who did this to you. I understand it."

"No, you don't know and would never understand what happened back then. Those kids could have lived. They could have been the one alive and not me." Kiba told me. "We thought that we were doing this for God. We endured it believing we were chosen. Then they, disposed of us. Which is why…" He then drew his sword at me. "I must destroy those Holy Sword Excaliburs."

"Kiba…" I said as I lowered my sword at the ground. "If destroying it would give you peace, then who am I to argue. But remember this, would they approve of what you want to do? Would they be happy that you are living a miserable life for not saving them? Do you think they would be at peace if you go on like this?" I said leaving Ascalon with him in the shed as I headed out.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

_Riser-sama's Queen has retired._

"Q-Queen?" I said. It seems that buchou successfully helped Akeno-san in combat.

I saw them on top of the gymnasium.

"You bitch, how dare you do that to Yubelluna!" Riser screamed with rage he fired a gigantic ball of flame at Asia's, Rias' and Akeno's direction.

Akeno and Rias made a barrier to defend themselves while Asia is behind them, healing but Riser's attack is slowly pushing them back due to his rage from the loss of his Strongest Piece.

Unfortunately, Riser released another strong attack which shattered their defences blasting them aside.

"Taking my best piece now are you Rias? Let's see what you feel if I take yours!" He said as a ring of fire surrounded Akeno. Rias tried to run towards her but Riser's 2 Knights, Karlamine and Siris, with his 2 Pawns, Ni and Li and Ravel and Mihae blocked her path.

"Gomenazai buchou. It seems that I failed." Was Akeno's words before she was enveloped in flames.

_Rias-sama's Queen and Bishop has Retired._

"You-you bastard!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Why don't you just surrender, Rias? It is already a checkmate." Riser said as he sits on the principal's chair, looking at Rias tied to the chair. "I'm just waiting for the words to come out from your bitchy mouth." He said as he forcefully pulled her chin. "All you have left is that fucking Pawn, that Knight and one Rook. While I still have 7! Ahahaahaha. Just submit already!"

"Never will I submit to you!" Rias screamed at him as she spat on his face.

"You bitch…" He said as a ball of flame appeared at his hand and was about to throw it at Rias when.

"Come on out Riser!" I screamed outside standing at the track and field. "How dare you take my Prez away from me!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

When I heard that Riser defeated Asia and Akeno, I was so angry that I can barely hold on. But I must not show any sign of weakness right now. I might as well express it in my attacks.

"Oh, so you finally decided to show up, Pawn-boy." Riser said laughing at me. "But how exactly do you expect to defeat us when you're only one?" He said as his other pieces except Ravel prepare for combat. "Did your other two friends abandon you? Ahahahahha" He continued laughing.

_Boost!_

"I'm not even sure if I would still be alive." I said walking towards them. "In fact, I may even die early."

_Boost!_

"But that day is not today!"

_Welsh Dragon Over Booster!_

"Balance Breaker! Boosted Gear! Scail Mail!"

_Boost!_

"You bastard, where did you get that power?" Riser said, pissed off. "You low class demon should be weak. You don't even deserve to use that amount of power."

_Boost!_

"I may not know about so many things regards to those topics. In fact, I'm just an idiot who keeps charging forward." I said.

_Boost!_

"But know this…"

_Boost!_

"Lay a hand on my President… I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!"

_Explosion! Speed Boost! _

_Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!_

Power began radiating off of my body as more and more power ups are added.

"Don't just stand there, attack him!" Riser screamed.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Yuuto? Koneko?" Rias said as Koneko unties her.

"Issei-senpai told us to get you as he distracts the enemy." Koneko said as they looked at what was happening outside.

"And Issei-kun has told me that I would not expect." Kiba said as he held the Holy Sword Ascalon onto his hands.

"Issei has that?" Rias said shocked. "A Holy Sword?"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Riser's servants keep on attacking me at the same time, but always fail to do so because of my speed and agility. Deciding that it is now my turn…

_Welsh Dragon! Fire Eruption! _**–Note: A reviewer suggested me this move-**

In a split second, I disappeared from their sight and randomly, I began hitting all of his servants with a speed that can par on with a Knight's.

_Slash!_

"That was for hurting Akeno-san!"

_Slice!_

"That was for killing Asia!"

_Slash!_

And that was for hurting Buchou!

Upon finishing my attack, I appeared again and in a few seconds, the ones I hit repeatedly were all incinerated and we heard…

_2 of Riser-sama's Pawns, Knights, Bishops and One Rook, has retired._

"You… Bastard!" He attempted to attack me but was parried.

"Kiba? I'm so glad to see you." I said as I saw him.

"Arigato Issei-kun for telling it to me." He said as he pushed Riser back. "But I'm afraid my battle still isn't over."

"It may not be, but we're here to help you no matter what!" I told him.

"How dare you!" He attempted to attack again but was kicked hard by Koneko.

"I… Will… Not lose." Riser attempted to stand up but when he turned his head up, Rias was there and looking down at him.

She grinned.

"Checkmate."

**Author's Note: **Guys, sorry for not informing you, but I posted this chapter one day late because the release of Episode 12 of Season 2 was yesterday. And I thought that you guys go ahead and watch that awesome episode (From my opinion, it was freakin epic! But so much cliffhanger… .) and I'll post the next and probably 2nd to the last chapter of this Fanfic's first volume. Another year to wait for another season. Though after finishing this first Volume of this FanFiction, I'll go create another DxD Fanfiction with another topic. And when that Fanfiction is finished, I then would start off with the Second Volume of, "What If?" What do you say guys? Thanks for liking this story. This First DxD fic was a success! Thank you so much guys! Dusk Flair, out… :D


	12. Volume One Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of Highschool DxD are not mine. Nor I wish to own them.

**Plot Summary: **What if in the rescuing of Ophis, Issei dies and instead of being reincarnated again, he was sent back to his childhood? Follow Issei as he starts a new life again and change his Destiny.

**Author's Note: **How was the past chapter guys? I know it's quite short from my past updates but, Creating a chapter with just a mere fight is not so easy to expand. But I did my best. I'd just like to say, thank you all for supporting my first FanFiction and I'll tell you guys something at the ending Author's Notes. And here, it the LAST Chapter for Volume one. Stay tuned! Here's Chapter 11!

**Chapter 11, Volume One Epilouge**

"_For buchou, I will kill all of you!" Issei said as he battled the remaning pieces of Riser at the Track and Field grounds._

_Before I could undress or turn off the light, Issei held me tightly and firmly. "Please buchou, this is not you." Issei held me firmly. "The buchou I know would never do such a thing."_

"_I may not know what are you talking about but… this is not what you are. This is not the woman I fell-" Issei paused._

"_Why?! Why can't I confess to her?"I heard Issei's voice again in my head._

I, Rias Gremory sat by the Club Room while spacing out. My precious little Servant, Issei, has done so many things for me. Yes, he's not asking for any in return.

"He's been so wonderful, hasn't he, buchou?" Koneko broke her out from her thoughts.

"Koneko?"

"Issei-senpai has done so many wonderful things. He promised me that if I used my Real Power, he'll be there for me, no matter what. He has helped almost all of us." Koneko said as she eats her Ice Cream. "Though, in terms of socializing, he's very shy and awkward."

"What are you implying on, Koneko?" I asked her.

"Issei-senpai really likes you. I may not know the reason, but he does." Koneko replied to her in a straight tone. "You're a very lucky person to have Issei-senpai's affection. I promised him that I won't read his actions and thoughts but this is for his own good." Koneko said sadly which was out of jealousy.

"Issei…" I said as he appeared on my mind again.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"How did you receive this?" Kiba asked me as he examined Ascalon. "Moreover, how did you know that you have this?" He asked me again.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Kiba." I said hoping he would drop the subject. I can't tell them my real identity yet. "Hope you'll understand."

"It's fine Issei-kun." He said as he held the sword, Ascalon onto his own hands. "When you showed this to me, I was filled of pure hatred on how you could betray us, but when you told it to me, I then realized it. But that won't be enough to stop me from avenging them."

"I know Kiba, I know…" I told him. "But remember this, we're always here to back you up no matter what. Because that's what Friends are for. Now…" I said as I drew Ascalon to him. "Care for a spar?"

"You've read my mind…" He said as he unsheathed his Blade.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

It has been a few days ever since the Rating Game with Riser. I remembered when it ended.

"_Checkmate." Rias said as Riser attempts to stand up. Rias' hands were now coated with a Dark Red Aura._

"_Please, no more." Riser said as he coughed up blood. "I submit." He then fainted._

"_We did it!" I shouted with joy as I removed my Scale Mail Armor._

"_We won…" Kiba said speechless. He then held Ascalon and gave it back to me. "Arigato, Issei-kun."_

"_It was nothing really." I replied to him. It was then, several Magic Circles appeared below us and were now transported to a room._

_Looking around, I saw Akeno and Asia lying down on a bed sleeping. I'm glad to see them alright._

_Several people went and congratulated us along with Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai. So many people were asking us questions so, Kiba and Koneko went outside to entertain the people while I'm inside the room, having my left leg treated. As soon as the healer finished bandaging the wound, Buchou then sat next to me._

"_Thank you so much, Issei." Rias said as she placed her hand on top of my wound. "For you to risk yourself just for me."_

"_It was nothing buchou. Like I said, I will protect that dream of yours no matter what. No matter what the enemy is, I'm here to protect you. After all, I'm Rias Gremory's Pawn!" Upon saying that in determination, I saw Prez's shocked expression. "D-Did I say something wrong?"_

"_I-It's nothing Issei…" Buchou said in a red face which I found cute. "I-I have to go now…" And with that, she ran off._

"_B-Buchou?" I was about to chase after her when 3 important persons entered the room._

_Sirzechs-sama was first. He was wearing a duke's attire that I last saw when we were at the Peace Treaty of the 3 Great Factions._

_Next, was a person with the look no older than Sirzechs, he has the same Red Hair and can be easily mistaken as Sirzech's and Rias' older brother but he is not… He is Lord Gremory._

_Lastly was a woman with such beauty. Brown-ish colored hair, and figure the same as buchou's… Lady Velena Gremory._

"_M-My lord…" I said as I bowed immediately._

"_Rias does has it bad, has she?" I heard Lady Gremor's voice. "I"ll go get her." She said as she left._

"_No need for formalities, Issei-kun." Sirzechs said as he sat down on a couch together with Lord Gremory. "May we introduce ourselves, I'm Sirzech's Lucifer, one of the 4 Maous and Rias's older brother and he is…"_

"_Lord Gremory, Rias' Otou-san but you can call me Otou-san if you want." Lord Gremory finished._

"_O-Otou-san?" I said confused about the situation right now._

"_Yes, you may. But that's not what we came here for…" Lord Gremory said._

"_We're here regards to the Marrige." Sirzechs told me. These two seem to think the same._

"_Uhmm… I'm so sorry for cancelling it! My deepest apologies! But I wanted to protect buchou and have her marry who she likes." I said as I bowed again._

"_Now I see why Rias is so attached to him…" Sirzechs told me._

"_For the Sekiryuutei to have this kind of relationship is new to me." Lord Gremory said. "Anyway, it's no problem. We've already talked to the Phenex Family and they were quite interested in you and your power." Lord Gremory was about to continue when he was called off. "Oh, Gomenazai, it seems that I have some other things to do. I look forward to see you again, Issei-kun." And with that, he left Sirzechs and I alone._

_The moment he left, Sirzechs then asked me. "So what is your intention in this timeline?"_

_That question really caught me off guard. Seeing my shocked expression, he smiled. Well, he's a Maou, it's just natural that he knows. If this is true, then Michael and Azazel probably knows that there's someone who does not belong in this timeline._

_Deciding to go on... "I'm here to set things right." I said simply._

"_Well then, if that's your answer, I guess I'll be off." He said as he stood up to leave._

"_W-Wait! H-How did you know?" I asked him._

"_Some tihngs are best left unexplained, Issei-kun."_

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I was at the Club Room early in the morning when I saw buchou already in her seat staring onto space.

"Ohayou buchou." I said as I sat down the couch.

"Ohayou…" She was still staring out. Upon realizing it was me, she blushed. "Ara, Issei? I didn't know it was you." Her expression then went to a serious one and she stood up and walked towards me.

She then sat next to me and had a sad expression on her face. "Issei, were you happy to meet me?"

I was shocked from her question but I decided to answer it anyway. "Of course I am! I am really honoured to have met you." I said sincerely. "You gave me a reason, a purpose…" Then my face fell fell. "But there might be a time that buchou would have a boy she likes and you might leave us. And Leave me."

"Issei…"

"But it is as expected, right? How could a very noble, beautiful and nice person like you could like someone like me?" I said. Realizing that I had confessed without knowing, I decided to be a man and accept whatever is her reaction. "B-But i-it's not like I'm here to stop you." I said sadly. "If buchou has a person she likes, even though it's not me, I should be happy for her. As long as she's happy. That's already fine with me. I'm fine with seeing her smile everyday-" I was cut off by a soft feeling on my lips.

It felt so soft… And feminine.

I can't even describe the feeling.

After what felt like minutes, Rias then broke the kiss.

"B-B-Buchou?" I said with a Gobsmacked expression on my face.

"It was my first kiss." Rias said shyly.

"Wh-What are you s-saying?" I can't stop myself from stuttering like an idiot.

Seeing my nervous look, she giggled which really shocked me.

She Giggled…

Like a normal girl.

"Please stop that!" I told her.

"Stop what?" She tilted her head which made herself looking even cuter.

"That!" I pointed at her.

"Nani?" She asked again which made the situation worse.

"Gaaaaah!" I screamed.

"Ara ara, what is going here?" Akeno said as she, Koneko, Asia and Kiba entered the room.

"I-Issei-san?' Asia asked me.

Becoming serious again, I asked buchou, "A-Are you sure that I deserved it?"

"Issei, you've done more things to deserve it. And, I also decided that I will live at your house!" Rias said smiling.

"Ehhhhh?!"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Like she said, Buchou moved to our house much to the amusement to my parents on how I managed to get another girl and be a playboy.

I awoke from my sleep and I felt a weight on my chest and right arm. Groggily rubbing my eyes to see what is it, I saw Crimson Red hair all over my chest. Realizing that it's Rias…

"B-B-Buchou?!" I panicked. I tried to move my hand but it was squeezed between her thighs. It felt heavenly so soft so… What am I thinking?!

"Ara, Issei? You're awake already." Buchou yawned. "Ohayou." She said as she leaned her head on her hand as she looks at me."

"Wh-What are you d-doing here? Wh-why are you naked?" I was stuttering in the whole process.

"Didn't I tell you already so many times that I can't sleep if I'm not in the nude?" She had a curious expression on her face. "And don't couples usually do this? And you should call me by my first name! It's not fair!" She pouted which I found extremely adorable.

"Okay, okay… R-Rias." I told her.

She had a shocked face and she immediately buried her face at my chest pressing her breast even harder which had me hard to focus as my nose starts to bleed. "Thank you so much, Issei, my Issei, My adorable Issei."

"It's not really I did anything at all... R-Rias." I'm still quite uncomfortable with saying her name like that.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"So he's not from this timeline?" Azazel said as he stares up the night sky above a Sky Scraper with Vali. "Did he tell you what his intentions are?"

"No, he did not. And I wouldn't want to know anyway." Vali said. "But if he knows what will happen, he might be a hindrance to my plans. And if he tries to interfere, I may be forced to take him out."

"Heh, you're the type who won't live long." Azazel told him.

"I don't plan to live long." Vali replied. "But fighting someone who knows of the future might not be boring at all…"

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"He's holding hands with Rias-onee sama?"

"Is it true that they're a couple?"

"Damn that guy, always hogging all the beautiful girls!"

I don't know how but somehow, people are getting wrong ideas of me and buchou. It's true that I confessed to her and fortunately, she returned the feelings but… they are escalating things so quickly.

Classes soon ended and I was headed home when I came across two persons in white church robes.

Irina and Xenovia.

Upon seeing me, Irina said. "Issei-kun! How many years has it been? Huh?"

"I-I-Irina?" I said shocked.

We then went to the Club Room to discuss things further without any interruption or attention.

"Ufufufufu, for Issei-kun to leave me alone and be a devil, oh! God must be so cruel. We're enemies now…" Irina told me.

"Nevertheless, for a devil to use a Holy Sword, you corrupted it." Xenovia told me.

Rias taking notice of the hostility in the room, decided to speak. "So, getting to the point, what are you doing here?"

They looked at each other, and spoke. "To retrieve the stolen Excaliburs."

Like before, the Excaliburs were stolen by Kokabiel and Irina and Xenovia were tasked to retrieve them. Likewise, Kiba was interested in this topic and decided to go.

"The leader there is a fallen Angel named, Kokabiel, he's one of the high class Fallen Angel and should NOT be taken lightly. And there…" I said to Kiba. "You will find the person you're looking for, Valper Galilei."

Immediatley, Kiba's expression darkened.

"Issei, how did you know of this?" Rias asked me.

"There are so many things that I can't tell you right now, Rias. But for now, just trust what I'm saying." I told her.

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Going home from another Contract done, I headed to the park when I felt something. Following my instincts, I saw Azazel and Akeno's father, Baraqiel talking. I can't really make out what they're talking so I decided to go nearer.

Sensing something immediately, I jumped away for only to see a light spear penetrate my hiding place.

"So, when are you going to stop eavesdropping, Boy?" I heard Azazel said.

Standing up and showing myself, I then said, "Oh nothing, just passing through and I couldn't help but feel the presence of two high class Fallen Angels."

Baraqiel was observing me silently and then he suddenly stopped. "You! You're the one who broke the heart of my precious daughter! For that, I'll kill you!" He said as dozens of Light Spears appeared behind him.

Going into a stance, I then replied, "Heh, says the guy who left his Daughter all alone."

_Boosted Gear!_

"I know that I broke your daughter's heart." I said.

_Boost!_

"And it still haunts me to this point." I added.

_Boost!_

"But as a man, I will do what I can to make her forgive me…"

_Boost!_

"Unlike you… Leaving her alone."

_Explosion!_

"Balance… Break!"

_Welsh Dragon! OverBooster!_

"Oh, so the Sekiryuutei decided to finally show up? It seems that Vali was right after all." Azazel said as his wings appeared behind him. "And one more thing…"

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I know your secret." He grinned at me. "You do know that I can spread it out anytime?"

"You bastard…" I said as I prepared to attack.

"Oh, sorry but I'm too busy to fight you and Baraqiel here, is with me." He said as he made his wings disappear as long as Baraqiel. "Looking for fight? I'll give you one."

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared from the sky, and crashed in front of me. The smoke soon died and there emerged…

The Hakuryuukou.

"It seems that we meet again, Issei."

My life here is FAR from over… In fact, this is merely just the BEGINNING.

**-Volume One End-**

**Author's Note: **Well, there we have it! The last chapter for Volume one! Okay, for what I told you guys to look here is that, I'm planning to create a DxD FanFiction that is named, "What if? The Second Question." Well, it's that, what if Issei somehow was an Angel and was raised like one? Tell me what do you guys think about that? And… THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS FANFICTION! I'M GLA D THAT IS WAS A SUCCESS! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS. Also, I'm sorry for the one day delay but, our mother just arrived few days ago and we've been going out nonstop, so, pardon me for the delay. Well, Volume one is done, I'll let you guys know regards to volume 2. Again, thank you all for supporting this story. Till the next volume/story. Okay, Dusk Flair, out! :D


End file.
